Bittersweet Irony
by SassyAngel
Summary: Sequel to Bittersweet Memories. Someone's lurking in the shadows, someone who wants to get revenge on Vincent, using Tifa to do so. That someone will go to any costs to make Vincent suffer, even if it means to involve Tifa... R&R!
1. Prologue

~*Disclaimer*~ I do not own FF7, or Vincent and Tifa, thought Vincent will be mine one day! Mwahahaha! *ahem* Uh, yeah, just ignore me.  
  
  
  
Bittersweet Irony  
  
Prologue  
  
A cape fluttered in the night, a cloth of red, quickly disappearing around the corner, but it wasn't fast enough. The impending feeling of doom was overwhelming, and that alone was forcing him to run on, even though his lungs burned for air, his legs physically drained, yet still he pushed harder. He ran quickly through the darkened, twisted paths of cobblestone, his boots thudding in harmony with his heart, his blood red eyes scanning everything, missing nothing. The buildings were old and abandoned, and the wind howled, and that was the only noise here, other than his soft pants and his fluttering cape. It was a ghost town, empty and malicious, hiding dark secrets in the shadow of the night. The scenery was so much like his darkened soul it was frightening, but the ghosts that lingered here didn't frighten him. He heard the sounds of malicious laughter slice through the wind, ringing out true and clear, making him give an extra burst in his speed. He could make it; he could make it, just a little further . . . he felt evil's presence, stronger than ever now, and he veered to the right, stopping and leaning against a wall, giving it a slight pound in his frustration. Dead end. Silent whispers filled the air, overtaking the howling wind, drowning it out. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to drown out the accusing whispers, clenching his fist at his side. Still, the whispers grew in volume, threatening to make him go mad, surrounding him. It felt like he was a freak in a cage, being pointed and prodded at by a crowd of disgusted and horrified people, though the feeling wasn't new, the whispers were. Some were shrill, others horrified, but all were accusing.  
  
"How does it feel, Vincent?" A voice sneered from the darkness, and Vincent turned slowly, eyes narrowed, seeming to expand with his fiery anger. The sense of doom and evil was so strong now, Vincent could almost taste it. That alone was uncomfortable, that and he couldn't see the person whom the malicious voice belonged to. "How does it feel to have your love taken away from you again?" The voice laughed, full of malice, and a sickening thud was heard as something was tossed from the shadows. Vincent's eyes flickered downward for a second, and his red eyes widened in unmaskable horror as bile rose in his throat. He fought back a scream as he felt his hand clutch at his throat. No . . . Vincent closed his eyes, looking away as he heard the same cruel laugher echo through the core of his being, trying to erase the picture in his head, though he still saw it. Tifa's dead and somehow accusing eyes stared back at him. The whispers heightened to deafening screams.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vincent's blood red eyes shot open, his breathing ragged and uneven, his hand still clutching at his throat as he jolted up into a sitting position. Through his jagged gasps for breath, he managed to utter one word.  
  
"Tifa."  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Author's Notes*~ Mwahahaha! The sucky first chapter! Anyway, this is just a prologue, so it'll get better . . . hopefully. Um, it probably won't be as good as the first, so don't expect too much. I wasn't really planning on making a sequel anyway, but, inspiration cannot be denied! Pretty short, I'm sorry, but the next will be longer, promise! Well, I'm not sure if I should make this a story. Hmm, well, anyway, poor Vinnie! More nightmares have come to him! *sniffles* Well, read and review! 


	2. In Disarray

~*~*~*~*~*~ - Change in scene, as always.  
  
Chapter 1: In Disarray  
  
The sound of ragged breathing awoke Tifa from her dreamless slumber. Tifa slowly opened her eyes, sitting up slowly and rubbing the sleep from them, though she still felt groggy. She turned slowly, her eyes resting tiredly on Vincent's distressed form, though he did his very best not to show it. With a small sigh, Tifa opened her arms, embracing Vincent as he buried his head into the crook of her neck, his breathing uneven and his heart thumping loudly against his chest. Tifa closed her eyes, feeling a small tear slip down her face, and she gently stroked his hair, trying to soothe him, though saying nothing. Ever since he had come back to her, he had always come to her in the dead of night, distressed beyond words, though he never told her, and she had only asked once. All the response she had was him turning away from her, drawing slowly back into his shell. Even though she knew he cared, sometimes she questioned if his feelings were as strong as hers. Tifa inwardly winced at the memory, but continued her somewhat soothing touch on Vincent, who seemed to be calming down a bit. It seemed that he was having nightmares again, tossing and turning, his face twisted with so much agony and despair that Tifa couldn't bear it. She couldn't stand to see him so unhappy; after all he had done for her. She supposed that's why he came back to her, because he needed comfort, but Tifa wasn't so sure. She wasn't sure about much these days, and she decided it would be best if she was just here for him, his silent support. That's what he seemed to need the most. Soon, after Vincent's breathing and heart rate had gone down to normal, Tifa silently laid down, curving her body against his, head listening to his steady heartbeat, that had always soothed her to sleep. Tifa gave a soft sigh, and looked back up at Vincent, her vision clouding with tears. Vincent, please tell me what's wrong. Let me help, please . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A shaky hand arose from the rubble of stone and metal, once a building. It grasped firmly on a twisted piece of metal, managing to drag the bruised and battered body of its owner, whom as panting with exhaustion. Slowly and painstakingly, the figure managed to get their upper body out from under the twisted rubble. With a slight groan, the figure fell down, panting in exhaustion. He was overexerting himself, he knew, but he had to get of here, had to go get revenge . . . His eyes burned with an angry fire at the thought, and he lifted himself up again, inching slowly toward the gate. Why hadn't he been smart enough to get out of the building instead of running around inside of it? With an angry and pained hiss, he dragged himself slowly upright, leaning on a twisted chunk of rock for support. His breathing quickened as he slowly inched along upright, dragging a weight behind him. Sweat dribbled down his brow, eyes set in fierce determination. They would pay for what they did, for taking his love away from him a second time. They would both pay dearly. He stopped abruptly when he saw a figure lying also in the demolished heap, barely breathing but alive. A small smirk found its way on his scarred face. Yes, they would pay dearly. He would show them the meaning of true fear! With that thought, he was unable to stop the mad grin spread widely across his features, as the short bark of laughter echoed through the once proud city, now forsaken.  
  
~*Author's Notes*~ *winces* Sorry that I didn't update for so long! School is a big pain, and I have writer's block! *glares at a smug block* Ugh, evil. And still, after like five revisions, this still didn't come out right! *sighs* I don't think this is good at all! Even the Tifa and Vincent scene I don't like! *sighs* Oh, this isn't good at all. Well, anyway, read and review, or just tell me to stop the torture! I really think this is bad. 


	3. Coincidence

Chapter 2: Coincidence  
  
Kojin sighed, rubbing his temples as he eyed the report laid out in front of him. A routine scouting of the Midgar area had left three dead and seven wounded, all in a mysterious bombing. That situation was too coincidental for Kojin's liking. As it turns out, one of the people unaccounted for in the Halidon bombing incident made a special type of bomb that was very similar to the one that had been used against his men. Kojin sighed again, rubbing his temples with more force as his headache continued to gleefully grow. The evidence that a small force of Halidon workers had survived the bombing of Halidon was immense, and Kojin didn't want to think about having to deal with Halidon for thirty more years. Kojin gave a rare chuckle. He was certainly working his way up there, and if anymore of this 'exciting stuff' as Walker put it, happened more than it should, someone was going to have a heart attack, as Kakyuu would say. A knock snapped Kojin out of his musings, and Walker's head popped through the doorway, the sounds of dancing and party music wafting through, though the sound was cut off as soon as Walker closed the door.  
  
"Get the news?" Walker asked, and Kojin raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.  
  
"I have a hunch about this. Something isn't right." Kojin stated, gesturing to his reports that he had been staring at in distain. Walker gave a wry grin, shoving his hands roughly into his pockets.  
  
"You always have a hunch about something Kojin, but this time I'll have to agree with ya. Something just don't smell right." Walker said roughly, and Kojin looked at Walker again, an almost amused expression on his face.  
  
"You're hinting for something?" Kojin asked, already seeing the plans that were forming in Walker's mind. Kojin gave a slight smile when Walker flashed a grin, already knowing what was going to come out of his mouth. It was good to know your allies, it helped in strategy and especially battle.  
  
"Of course! We gotta get the whole force together! Kakyuu, I'm sure will want some action too! Maybe we should even get Valentine in here!" Walker said, a thoughtful look crossing his face when he mentioned Vincent. Kojin tilted his head to the side a bit, also losing himself in thought. Vincent, no one had heard from him after he had disappeared with Tifa off somewhere in the Halidon building. They couldn't be dead, no; Vincent was smarter and more resourceful than to be blown into bits, so Kojin was sure he was alright. But still, knowing that they were alive yet not knowing where they were was a problem.  
  
"We still have no clue to where their whereabouts are." Kojin stated, and Walker grinned, tapping his front pocket.  
  
"Taken care of. It's a wonder what you can find out if ya know the right people to ask." Walker gloated, and Kojin gave a small nod. His crew was really something else.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tifa sighed, bare feet dangling over the edge of their cottage roof, starring dreamily out into the sunset, Vincent as always, by her side. Tifa gave him a quick sideway glance, trying to read his unreadable poker face. She gave a soft sigh, drawing Vincent's gaze to her again. He had been changing, she had noticed, since those nightmares had started up. He had been drawing deeper and deeper into his shell, and he wouldn't let Tifa do a thing about it. That's what seemed to hurt the most, he pushed her away.  
  
"Vincent, tell me what's wrong." Tifa whispered softly, more to herself than to Vincent, and she was surprised when he answered.  
  
"I have . . . a feeling that something is amiss." Vincent said, after a while of silence, as if he had been debating with himself if he should say anything. Tifa gave a small smile, tilting her head back to look at Vincent at a different angle, surprised and slightly pleased he could pull a fast one on her like that. Even though she knew him better than a lot of people, and she prided herself with that, he still was as mysterious and aloft as he was when they first met. Tifa gave a light giggle, causing Vincent to look at her, in an almost confused way. She was a mystery to him, always smiling and laughing, even when life had pushed her down, she managed to smile and fit in another day. That's why Vincent had fallen for her again, she was so much like Lucercia in some ways, but in others, she was just . . . Tifa. That was the only way to describe her, he supposed.  
  
"I thought you had gone back to your broody old self Vincent. It's nice to hear your voice again." Tifa said with a small giggle, and Vincent gave a small smile, a barely noticeable curve of his lips.  
  
"I apologize for making you worry, but I am sure it is nothing." Vincent stated, still in monotone, though his voice was always softer when Tifa was around, if she noticed or not. Vincent glanced at her through the corner of his eye, seeing her amused smile, the sunlight kissing her face, and her beautiful garnet eyes shinning so bright it rivaled the stars themselves. No, he concluded, she didn't know the silent power she held over him, the way she captivated him with her mesmerizing smile, or the ways she made his regret and pain go away, even if she never realized it. She was truly his angel, his only. Suddenly his eyes flickered from her to the distance, and they narrowed slightly. An undistinguishable figure was emerging from the horizon, and even Vincent's enhanced sight couldn't tell who the figure was. Curious to see what he was looking at, Tifa also turned around, hair blowing in her face as she tried to recognize the figure. Vincent raised an eyebrow, a look of amusement briefly crossing his face. Tifa turned to him, and seeing his expression, tilted her head a little.  
  
"Were you expecting company Vincent? I sure wasn't." Tifa admitted, and Vincent gave a small shrug.  
  
"It's Kakyuu." Vincent stated softly, and Tifa grinned widely, excited about having some form of company. It had been a while since anyone had visited, and even though it occurred to her that Kakyuu might be a bringer of bad news, she still wanted to see someone.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? C'mon Vincent! Let's go greet him!" Tifa said excitedly, glancing back at Vincent with a bright smile before jumping off the roof and heading in Kakyuu's direction. Vincent's amused expression dropped, as his eyes narrowed. Kakyuu's visit would no doubt be an unpleasant one. With a small sigh, Vincent gracefully leapt of the cottage roof, following Tifa as she ran off to greet Kakyuu.  
  
~*Author's Notes*~ I bet ya already know why Kakyuu's visiting, ne? Well, anyway, not much in this chapter, just evil revenge stuff. Mwahahaha! Well, anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed so far! I'll try and make this story as good as the other one, okay? Well, read and review. 


	4. It's Gonna Rain!

Like always **- emphasized, and //- thoughts. K? k!  
  
Chapter 3: It's Gonna Rain!  
  
A deafening silence filled the room, Kakyuu's gaze on the bottle in his hands, Vincent's was focused somewhere out the window, while Tifa starred at her hands, seemingly almost lost.  
  
"You think . . . someone is out to get Vincent?" Tifa asked, worry plainly etched on her features, and Kakyuu gave a slight sigh, glancing at Vincent, who hadn't so much as flinched when he heard the news.  
  
"Seems that way. Though we're not really sure 'bout it or anything, so we don' want ta worry ya, but it's better safe than sorry I think." Kakyuu said, giving another glance at Vincent, who still hadn't moved a muscle. Tifa gave a slight nod, and sighed, standing up.  
  
"Then we'll go with you Kakyuu. Right, Vincent?" Tifa asked, looking back at Vincent, who finally moved a bit by the corner of his mouth twitching. "Vincent?" Tifa asked, wringing her hands on her skirt nervously, worried for him. It must be hard, first those horrible nightmares, and now, now someone was after him. Again. Vincent gave a slight shrug, and then turned to Kakyuu.  
  
"She'll be safe with you this time." Vincent said, more of a statement than a question. Kakyuu scoffed, but gave a slight nod. It wouldn't be smart to cross Vinnie now; his blood red eyes burned with determination, like he had something to settle on his own.  
  
"Vincent." Tifa asked softly, looking from him to Kakyuu, and back, not quite sure what he meant. Surely he wasn't leaving her behind *again*, was he? Vincent gave Tifa a sideways glance, and she could see a wisp of longing before it was smothered in the fire that burned inside him, something that needed to be done. The only way to quench it would to be with the blood of the man that was after him again, Vincent knew. When he was a Turk, he had made plenty of enemies, but most were dead now, dead or in jail. Vincent didn't have a doubt in his mind who was after him now, and he knew his opponent already knew his 'weakness' and would do everything in his power just to get a hold of her. Vincent hated to think of Tifa as his weakness, but it was true, and being logical, Vincent knew that. He'd have to make sure she'd be somewhere safe, where no one could touch her. Vincent said nothing, just continued to sit on his perch by the window, and Tifa looked at Kakyuu almost menacingly. Kakyuu grinned sheepishly, waving his hands in front of him in an almost scarred manor. Damn! She was almost as scary as Vinnie when she shot him that look!  
  
"C'mon Vinnie! You're not really gonna leave her to me again! I ain't a baby sitter y'know!" Kakyuu said, receiving another glare from Tifa, but no response from Vincent, who still seemed in deep thought.  
  
"Vincent Valentine! You are not leaving me behind *again*! I don't care how dangerous it is! I'm going with you!" Tifa said stubbornly, and Vincent looked back at her, a blank look on his face.  
  
"You have no idea how dangerous it is Tifa. This is my own sin, and I will repent myself." Vincent said coolly, and was out the door before Tifa could even lift a finger. Shock and hurt was written across her face, and she turned to stomp off after him, but Kakyuu stopped her, wagging a finger in her face.  
  
"Let go of me!" Tifa snapped, struggling with all her might, but Kakyuu was stronger than he looked.  
  
"Better listen to Vinnie. He knows best. 'Sides, he'll come back after this whole mess is settled. He wouldn't leave you behind, Tifa; you're too special to him." Kakyuu said sincerely, and Tifa blushed, glancing back outside, a slight sigh escaping her lips.  
  
"He could at least take me with him! I know how to fight, and I'm not defenseless!" Tifa snapped angrily, still hurt that Vincent would even *think* of leaving her behind, let alone *doing* it. Kakyuu gave a slight shrug, and gestured toward the back room, still holding on to her arm. He knew she'd jerk free and run after Vinnie if he didn't hold her back.  
  
"Anything you want, get it now. We're gonna hafta go back ta HQ. 'Sides, Kojin wants ta meet ya." Kakyuu said, and Tifa raised an eyebrow in a Vincent like gesture, tilting her head to the side. Kojin.?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vincent sighed, once again all alone, once again on the run. The endless expanse of plains stretched before him, dreary, since it looked like it was about to rain. The air was damp with the smell of it, and for some reason, Vincent didn't like it. Surely it wasn't foreshadowing something in store for him, was it? Vincent had never been a superstitious person, logic and intuition made sure of that, but still, times like these made him wonder. A cold drop of liquid startled Vincent out of his pondering, or as Tifa and Yuffie had so gleefully dubbed it, 'brooding'. Well, whatever you call it; it was still deep thinking to Vincent. /Wonderful/, Vincent thought sourly, mood no better than nature's, /it's going to rain./ Vincent's eye twitched at the thought, as more rain started to pelt down on him.  
  
~*Author's Notes*~ No! Vinnie leaving Tifa again?! *smacks head on desk* Bad author! Bad! *sighs* Anyway, I've had the mean case of writer's block, so this probably didn't come out right. I can't get into Vincent's character no more, so he's probably OOC! *wails* Please forgive me! I've been busy with school and I'm working on three other fics! *sighs* Yes, all in the life of an author. Well, till next time. Read and review. 


	5. Hidden Demons

Chapter 4: Hidden Demons  
  
Vincent eyes flashed, feeling like he had wasted all his efforts to seek out his opponent. He had visited all of his opponents known favorite locations, from his hometown to favorite brothel, which hadn't been pretty. Vincent shuddered internally, banishing that thought from his mind. He had more important things to worry about, like Tifa. How was she? He needed to know, and since his 'quest' if you will, wasn't going as planned, he might as well check up on her. Besides, even though he hated to admit it, even to himself, he cared for her enough to rival, or possibly surpass his feelings for Lucercia. No, she had already surpassed them, that is why he had this nagging feeling for a week to see her, if only a glimpse. Vincent gave a soft sigh, flicking his cape out of his way, he started down the road, thoughts of Tifa flooding his mind, and for the life of him, and he couldn't stop them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tifa frowned, a slender finger tracing the rim of her mug, her chin nestled on her hand as she starred straight ahead, worrying. Vincent had been gone for at least a week now, she wasn't so sure. Ever since he had left, she had been worrying each day by, wondering where he went. Surely he would have 'atoned for his sin' by now. Tifa sighed and closed her garnet eyes, trying to think of something that wouldn't lead to worrying about him. Um, the sky. It was nice outside, and she should be on the roof, enjoying the breeze, Vincent- Tifa's lips curved downward. It had been like that ever since he left. She couldn't stop worrying, even though Kakyuu and Kojin declared it wasn't healthy for her. Tifa's eyes flickered over the crowded room, watching as the party went on around her, in full swing. Even Kakyuu was out there, flirting with some of the girls who seemed to like older men. Tifa sighed, and then looked around, almost disbelieving. Ever since she had got here, someone had always been by her side to make sure she didn't run off, and now, now. Tifa gave a slight grin as she tossed down some gil and got up from the bar, her eyes burning with the determination to find the man who was driving her crazy. In what seemed like no time to her, the surface of the wooden door was under her palm, and with a slight push, as to not to arouse suspicion, she was out, the cool night wind pushing back her hair, and as the door shut, the music was cut off, and once again she was free. The last couple of days she had felt trapped, and worried, not knowing what the heck was going on. But now, knowing that she might be able to find Vincent, the first real smile painted itself on her lips.  
  
"Now, where do they keep the chocobos?" Tifa asked softly to herself, knowing full and well she wouldn't be able to get far on a chilly night like this without *some* assistance. And she had thought Kakyuu had been gentlemanly for offering to put the chocobos away. Was it a safety precaution? After a moment of searching, Tifa found a peculiar looking doorway, which certainly didn't seem to lead into the hideout. Curious, she opened it, grinning widely to see she had found the chocobo stables, however, there was an air of distress among the over sized birds. Tifa whispered soothing, when she picked out her precious Haru, though the bird still ruffled her feathers nervously, eyes darting around the stable. "Sshh! Someone might hear you, Haru!" Tifa scolded silently, when she felt a rough hand fall on her shoulder, startled, she looked back, expecting to see Kojin or Kakyuu, though the shadows the person's features well.  
  
"Someone already has. It seems that my work hasn't been a total waste. Heh, the hideout of Shinra workers and Valentine's woman. Two birds in one stone." The man said, and Tifa didn't need to see his face to know he was smirking victoriously. Tifa paled, instantly feeling guilt working. They had found out Kojin's hideout because of her? Tifa felt the sudden effects of guilt working in her system, but now wasn't the time for it! Tifa got in a battle stance, her eyes flashing. She wouldn't let this man get in her way; she wouldn't let him get to Kojin or Kakyuu, not while she was around. "Oh, I see. A fighter. Well, I haven't had a good fight in a while, and fighting a legendary savior of the planet will be interesting." The voice sneered, and Tifa's eyes narrowed. This guy. was way too cocky for his own good. With the rustle of the wind, Tifa jumped, narrowly missing a. sword? Coming down, Tifa put out her foot, hoping to catch her enemy on the head. Suddenly, a hand snapped out of the shadows, and twisted her foot, leaving Tifa to fall painfully on her side. Not wasting a second, she was up again, rushing into a frenzy of kicks and punches, and it was impossible to stop them all. The man was on the ground, out cold before even a minute was over. Satisfied she hadn't lost her touch, Tifa stooped down beside him, checking for any clue to his identity. Suddenly, an arrow shot forward, embedding itself in the wall before her, and she whirled around, barely blocking the oncoming blow.  
  
"Heh, you have to be pretty good to defeat Alex that quickly. Well now girlie, try five of us." The voice said smugly, and a booted foot came also from the shadows, and startled, Tifa jumped back, only to feel a chain bite into her back. With a startled cry, Tifa fell forward, spinning around with her back to the wall to see five different shadows, each with different auras. This would be a challenge. With a cry, two darted forward, one with the chain, and another with his fists. The other three spread out, waiting for her to jump to their side if she tried to escape. With a small sigh, Tifa got into a stance, crouched and waiting. The first with a chain jumped forward, swinging the chain in what looked like an attempt to get her neck, but Tifa dodged, catching the chain in her hand and tugging its owner to her, who met her elbow. Delivering a kick in his stomach, he crumpled, and she turned her attention to the other, who pulled out a dagger. Wielding it with apparent difficultly, the man charged forward, raising the dagger like one would a sword, and slashing downward. Tifa hadn't fought alongside the famous Cloud Strife for nothing, and she dodged, snapping her hand down on his wrist, disarming him of his dagger. A roundhouse kick left him beside his other comrade.  
  
"I suppose we underestimated you." One of the shadows said, a woman from her tone of voice. "Don't expect this to be easy now that we know your moves." The woman said haughtily, and the three shadows split up, the woman in front of her, and two men on her sides. Tifa's eyes darted around, wondering who would attack her first. Surely they'd be as easy to defeat as their companions? With a cry, the woman dashed forward, in perfect union with her partners, and Tifa closed her eyes and took a breath. Punching upward, she caught the first on his jaw, and sent him reeling, and she barely managed to dodge the fist that was aimed for her cheek, only to get kicked in the knee by the woman. How could she have forgotten about her? The knee buckled, sending Tifa down to the ground, gritting her teeth in pain. She felt the tip of a sword press against her throat, and Tifa swallowed, eyes wide. She had to do *something*! She couldn't let the resistance Kojin had worked so hard to establish go down because of *her* of all people. She only growled, causing the woman to laugh. "Feisty are we? Well, I suppose the boss will have a good use for you." The woman cackled, and Tifa said nothing, concentrating on the orb in her bracelet, sweat dribbling off her brow. She didn't want to resort to this, but. The woman let out a startled shriek when her outfit mysteriously caught on fire, and it was all Tifa needed. With a quickness that only came with practice, the woman was on her knees, barely conscious, and the man next to her, twitching from the blows Tifa had dished out.  
  
"Still haven't lost my touch!" Tifa beamed, dusting off her hands.  
  
"And its gone to your head!" A man cried, and Tifa had just enough time to dodge the fatal blow, only to get hit in the stomach. Wind rushing out of her lungs, she collapsed, in the arms of a battered and cloaked man.  
  
"We have. to go." His comrade panted, and the man nodded, hoisting Tifa up painfully as he stood to his full, intimidating height.  
  
"The hideout?" The woman asked, tossing back her short hair, wincing slightly as her ribs creaked. That woman sure packed quite a punch.  
  
"We won't be able to take it out now. Let's go back and send word to the boss." The man said, whistling, and six black chocobos appeared. Mounting one gracefully despite his injuries, the six rode off into the night, an unconscious Tifa leaning against the tallest man.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where is she?" Vincent hissed, his eyes flashing a murderous blood red, and Kakyuu stuttered, trying to think up an excuse that would save his life.  
  
"I don't know! I take my eyes off her for one second and- ack!" Kakyuu choked, as Vincent gripped his collar and shoved him off the ground, the force leaving Kakyuu choking.  
  
"You said she'd be safe." Vincent said in a deadly calm, voice, though his eyes betrayed him. Kakyuu said nothing, just continued his feeble attempts to get Vincent's grip off of him.  
  
"Enough!" Kojin snapped, unlatching Vincent's death like grip on Kakyuu's collar, and glaring at them both. "Admittedly, we all share some of the blame for this, but you forget Vincent, we do not baby-sit, and we do not keep young ladies here at their own will. I am sure she'll be fine." Kojin reasoned, though he felt his words were falling on deaf ears. Vincent was still fuming, and regretting, while Kakyuu was glaring at Vincent, rubbing his very red neck. Kojin gave a tired sigh, rubbing his temple with force. "Walker?" He asked tiredly, and the veteran pilot gave a grin. Other than being an excellent pilot, his dream had been to be a detective, and as such, he had sharpened his observation skill to the fullest, without being on the level of the Turks of course.  
  
"There was a scuffle in the chocobo pen. Haru's still there, but." Walker took out an arrow, a small note attached to it, with a familiar seal. Vincent narrowed his eyes, along with his companions at the image. Shinra. Snatching it out of his hands, Vincent's blood red eyes scanned it, widening slightly, unnoticeably to all those who were around them. He had her. Vincent growled silently to himself, feeling Chaos stir within him, feeling the anger boiling inside of his host.  
  
Meet me, Valentine. She is waiting in the hellish past of yours.  
  
Vincent crumpled the letter, wringing it out, as if to make the words drip from the paper that they weren't true, that Tifa wasn't in danger. Oh, but she was. Instead of protecting her by bringing her here, he had foolishly endangered Kojin and his resistance, and Tifa. *He* had probably already known what Vincent had planned to do to keep Tifa safe. It was possible. Vincent's enemy was no one to be taken lightly, but the true could be said about him. Angering the demon would do no good for someone who wants revenge, for it seems there are more demons than angels.  
  
"Vinnie?" Kakyuu asked after a second, seeing the almost visible anger stirring in the man. And believe him, seeing that wasn't a good sign at *all*. Vincent looked up at him, his eyes a fire of regret and boiling rage, the shadows of a restless demon.  
  
"He will pay." Vincent said simply, though the force and emotion hidden behind his words froze the occupants in the room.  
  
~*Author's Notes*~ Hooray! Long enough for ya? *giggles* Mwahahaha! I got Tifa to kick butt! *pauses* hopefully. Anyway, not very good with battle scenes, blah blah. Well, anyway, sorry the first couple of chapters were rough, school isn't very forgiving. *bows* Sorry! Anyway, the plot is actually moving forward! Whoopee! Well, read and review. 


	6. The Chase

Chapter 6: The Chase  
  
"Wait up!" Kakyuu puffed, trying to keep up with Vincent, who had disappeared over another pile of rubble, moving like someone possessed. Kojin had decided it would bring less attention if they moved in on foot, saying to a concerned Walker that they wanted to be attacked, for they wanted to know who was responsible for this. Kakyuu had suggested they wear neo-signs saying 'shoot me'! He was ignored. Vincent had said, in a monotone pissed way that only he could pull off, that they should stop arguing and go. The more time they wasted, the more time the enemy had. No one asked who the enemy was, and eventually just followed Vincent as he took of walking. Or, to Kakyuu, what seemed like jogging. "Wait up!" He snapped again, trying to keep enough oxygen in his lungs to sustain his cry. Sure, he was fit for his age, but damn! He wasn't young like he used to be. Kakyuu gave a small sigh. His age was starting to catch up with him. Vincent gave a slight indication of hearing him, slowing down a bit and taking a slight glance over his shoulder. Kojin, Kakyuu noticed with a frown of irritation, showed no sign of exhaustion. A Turk to the end, that one, but he was still a good guy underneath.  
  
"You were a Turk." Vincent said simply, and Kakyuu glared at him, not bothering to say anything about the 'were'.  
  
"Yea so? Not all of us have drunk from the fountain of youth!" Kakyuu snapped, brushing past him and walking off, still visibly fuming. Kojin gave a slight smile, turning to Vincent with an eyebrow raised, seeing Vincent's almost angered expression.  
  
"He's irritated, so let it go. He's just as worried as you are." Kojin said with a slight shrug, starting off after Kakyuu. Kojin had met the famous Tifa Lockheart, who was as every bit as attractive as Kakyuu claimed her to be, as well as polite, and that aura. well, she was one in a kind, that was certain. Vincent deserved someone like her to get him back on track. And as Vincent's comrade, no friend, he would make sure she was returned to him. Vincent looked after his two comrades and walked briskily after them, not wanting to be left behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tifa watched the door anxiously, hearing the slight creak of it opening, like someone was having a hard time pushing the heavy thing forward. Tifa was ready; this might be her only chance! Once the door was open, a woman appeared, smiling uneasily.  
  
"Hello-" Was all she managed to get out before Tifa had brushed past her, tearing down the halls as she ran past the two guards on either side of her door, who were shouting and giving chase. They couldn't catch her though, even if they tried. The halls passed by in grayish dusty blurs, with only the sounds of her panting and the thud of her boots on the concrete like floor. It was like a maze, and here she was, randomly weaving through the people who tried to stop her, but not succeeded, just watching in some sort of awe as she rushed past. Suddenly, a figure shot out, a hand snatching her arm and twisting it painfully behind her back. With a cry, Tifa jerked back, landing on the chest of the one who stopped her.  
  
"Let me go!" Tifa shrieked, feeling the rush of freedom living her instantly. She was so close!  
  
"I'm afraid you'll have to come with me." Masson hissed, seeming dreadfully angry. He dragged a struggling Tifa back all the way to her prison, glaring at the people who just watched in awe. "Idiots! You should have caught her!" Masson snapped, and as if being struck with common sense, began apologizing profusely, most with frightened looks on their faces. "Just don't let it happen again!" Masson said, shrugging it off, though still looking angry as he shoved Tifa back into her room, slamming the door shut. He strode back before her, fists shaking and eyes blazing with anger, almost as much so as Tifa's garnet eyes. "What the h*** do you think you were doing?!" Masson roared, his form shaking with fury. Tifa looked at him with equal fury.  
  
"Escaping, you idiot! What did it look like!?" Tifa snapped back, glaring at him.  
  
"You little b***! Don't you see this is for your own good?" Masson snarled back, and Tifa's eyes narrowed furiously.  
  
"B****?!" She shrieked, fists clenching at her sides. He was asking for it. Masson visibly calmed after a second, staring at her with an almost amused expression. "What?!" Tifa snapped sourly, still steaming, though it was going down from a moment ago. Why was he looking at her like that?  
  
"You do not know Valentine at all, do you? You think he'll actually come for you?" Masson asked, an almost curious expression on his face.  
  
"Of course I know him, and he *will* come for me! I know it!" Tifa said with conviction, folding her arms across her chest, still glaring at him, wincing a little when she stretched her arm. He twisted her arm so *hard*! Of course, Masson noticed.  
  
"Are you all right?" He asked in concern that couldn't be feigned, and knelt beside her, examining her arm with intensity, enough to make her blush.  
  
"I'm fine." She said hastily, looking away. "You shouldn't worry about me anyway. After all, I'm your 'bait' aren't I?" Tifa snapped, a little bitterly, and Masson looked up at her, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"You shouldn't take it so personally. I am only after Valentine." Masson said with an indifferent shrug, standing up. Tifa looked over at him cautiously, deciding that since he was in a good mood now, she might as well squeeze information out of him.  
  
"Why are you after Vincent anyway?" Tifa asked cautiously, unconsciously rubbing her arm and letting a slight blush color her cheeks at his name. Masson noticed, but didn't comment.  
  
"Valentine has told you nothing about him as I supposed. Predictable." Masson said with a shrug, turning and going to exit the room.  
  
"He has told me things about him!" Tifa snapped, and Masson looked back at her, his eyebrow rising again. This woman certainly was something, he'd give Valentine that.  
  
"Oh? Is that so? Do you even know his birth date?" Masson asked, and Tifa colored, looking down at her hands, which were clenched in her lap. "I see." Masson said, with a smugness that could not be hidden. He turned again, to leave the room, when Tifa's voice reached him.  
  
"It doesn't matter to me." Tifa said softly, still not looking up at him. "I don't care about his past, how dark it is, that he worked for Shinra. I.love him and that's all that matters." Tifa finished in a whisper, and Masson noticed her reluctance to say the word. Perhaps she too, had felt its pleasure mixed with pain.  
  
"You say love with reluctance. could it be that you don't know how he feels for you? Humph, predictable." Masson stated, though he felt compelled to stay. She was interesting, this woman of Valentine's.  
  
"He loves me. I know it!" Tifa said with conviction, to herself, and to the one who stood before her. She still had those doubts in her about her place in his heart, whether it be she was a Lucercia replacement, or an honest love, she didn't know. She clutched the material of her skirt tighter, her bangs hiding her eyes.  
  
"I see." Masson said again, closing the door, leaving Tifa with her doubts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Masson sighed, giving a slight lean against the door that held that woman prisoner. She was. just like his love, only she had a different passion than her. Masson opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, ignoring the questioning looks from the guards. She definitely was something else.  
  
"Sir!" A haggard looking messenger skidded to a halt in front of him, giving a sloppy salute, looking shaken.  
  
"What is it?" Masson asked in a tired voice. Holding that struggling woman had been a challenge, and he wasn't so young anymore.  
  
"Valentine his headed-" The messenger started, but Masson shrugged him off with a wave of the hand.  
  
"Get Alex and his men there now!" Masson said with a yell, and the messenger yelped, nodding and running off.  
  
"Sir?" One of the guards asked him, raising an eyebrow and gesturing to the room Tifa was locked in. Masson smiled.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be serving her meals to her from now on." Masson stated casually, turning and walking down the hall. He had more pressing matters to deal with now.  
  
~*Author's Notes*~ Sorry for all the cursing! I don't think there will be much more in this anyhow. Well, anyway, moving on. Sorry to keep Vinnie's parts so short! I just don't know what to do with him! I promise he'll have a bigger part next time! K? K! Thanks to all of you who are reading this. The three of you who actually review! *waves* I should give you guys something, like a request or something. *blinks* Anyway, sorry it took so long to get this chappie out. I've had no motivation and I'm swamped with my website and everything. *eyes twitches* Who knew it would be so tough? Well, anyway, read and review. 


	7. Death Penalty

Chapter 6: Death Penalty  
  
Vincent was relatively uneasy ever since they had set foot near where the once proud Shinra building stood. He had a feeling that they were being followed. No, not a feeling, he *knew* they were being followed, and that didn't help one bit. The others seemed to sense it too, for Kakyuu had grown silent, and Kojin had tensed more than usual. Vincent's eyes darted to the shadows, were the people were trying to follow them unnoticed, though they weren't doing a very passable job. The noise they made was just like wearing a neon sign saying 'shoot me' to the well-trained senses of the Turks.  
  
"Are you going to follow us all day or are you going to do what you've been sent here to do?" Kojin asked, respectably taking his role again as the leader of the group. A confrontation was inevitable now, Kakyuu's hand looped through his belt, where he kept his handy source of grenades, with Kojin reaching into his jacket's pocket, hand already on the cool surface of his gun, and Vincent just standing around, looking somewhat tense, hand straying to where his Death Penalty was kept. Chaos too, must have felt the feeling of battle stirring, and was undoubtedly smirking, waiting for a chance to break free of the binds that held him to his prison known to others as Vincent. Vincent, however, had no qualms this time in letting the beast run free. These men had taken Tifa, and *he* had done who knows what on her, though it definitely wouldn't be pretty. Vincent himself was ready to pay back the favor, taking a couple of men down before their boss joined them. The shadows were whispering, softly arguing among themselves, though they were far quieter, though Vincent could still hear them. He was a demon of the night, both a curse and a 'gift', and so he heard every cruel intention or ill deed mentioned in her depths. With a sudden charge, they leaped out, and in the blink of an eye, a grenade was sailing, followed by a tremendous boom that shook the very planet. Vincent strode forward, snatching the first guy who had crawled from the rubble, lifting his feet far from the ground. "Where is she?" Vincent hissed, eyes flaming, and the guy started shuddering, squirming to get rid of Vincent's blazing blood red eyes. "I'll repeat it again, where, is, *she*?" He snarled, accenting each word with a slightly viciously, and the man looked on the verge of tears, not that Kakyuu really blamed the poor man. His eyes settled on Vincent for a moment, and he gave a slight shudder. Vincent was usually the one in their little group that intimidated people, his glare was most disarming, not to mention frightening. "I-I-I don't know where she is!" The man squeaked out pitifully, and Kojin rolled his eyes. This guy was the leader? Vincent gave a threatening growl, and the man covered his face, shaking. "B-B-But he told me to give you a message! 'Nice try Valentine, though try where you first took breath' that's all he said to me I swear!" The man cried, and Vincent tossed him away disinterestedly, letting Kojin snatch him up and question the poor man further. The sun was just setting, and a ring of red surrounded it, as if an omen. Oh, and by all means it was. Now that he knew where to go, there would be no stopping him from taking back Tifa.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tifa sighed, an arm dangling between her legs as she stared out the barred window, catching a glimpse of the fading sun, eyes half closed as she remembered. Usually, Vincent would be right next to her, watching silently as the sun sent colors shooting across the magnificent sky, then pulling the tapestry of stars out that they both loved so much. She sighed again, leaning her head against on of the bars, feeling a breeze slid through, as if to comfort her.  
  
"Vincent." She whispered softly, giving a soft sigh as she felt the familiar pang tug at her heart. He loved her, didn't he? That had been playing on her mind ever since Masson had left, and she didn't know why. Usually, she didn't question it, his actions had always proved his feelings, though she wanted to *hear* him say it. She wouldn't mind if it wasn't romantic, though knowing Vincent it probably would be, as long as he said it.  
  
"He's coming." Tifa jolted up, to see Masson leaning against the heavy steel door, and she gaped, wondering how he could have done such a feat without her noticing. Noticing her expression, he smirked.  
  
"When you have a foe like Valentine to deal with, you have to learn a couple of tricks." Masson said with a shrug, and Tifa glared at him.  
  
"Don't think you're all high and mighty. Vincent will win, he always does." Tifa snapped, standing up, as if to accent her point. This Masson guy was really getting on her nerves. First he prances up here and insults Vincent in her face! Surely he knew her skills, and she wasn't a woman to mess with. Masson noticed that she was tensing, and that her aura was flaring up. Masson knew that she would be a worthy opponent, and nothing to take lightly, though he didn't feel like fighting her. It would be just like beating his love, and her deaths were still fresh in his mind. He gave a slight sigh, and looked up, his eyes searching hers. Valentine was lucky, to have found someone like her, but she was nothing more than a cheap replacement, nothing else! Masson's eyes narrowed. He shouldn't get so attached to her, even if he had no personal quarrels with her. He gave her a slight smirk, and straightened.  
  
"You never fail to amuse me. Well then, c'mon." Masson stated, opening the door, while Tifa gave him a suspicious look. "Don't glare at me like that. I promise I won't kill you." Masson said, though Tifa didn't feel very reassured. Though, curiousity had seized her, and she followed him out, trying to ignore the looks she was receiving. Soon, Masson turned and opened a door, startling the people on the other end, who seemed to be some sort of scientists, lab coats, white tiles that shone with cleanliness, and most of all, vials, computers, tubes, papers, anything that would be found in a lab. The thing that was a dead give away however, where the tubes, huge ones where clothed figures floated, eyes closed as they bobbed in the mako solution peacefully. Tifa's eyes widened as she took in the form of Tseng, who was floating, and she whirled back to Masson, eyes narrowed.  
  
"What is this? Hojo's work?" Tifa hissed with so much venom everyone in hearing range winced and cowered a little. Masson just raised an eyebrow, seeing how she could stand Valentine. She was a package in herself.  
  
"Yes, Hojo's work, though you forget, I needed an army, one that could put up with Valentine." Masson turned back to the tubes, an almost bored expression on his face. "What better way to have Valentine weakened by old comrades, acquaintances," Masson turned back to Tifa, a slight smirk on his lips, "and maybe, his loves." Tifa glared at him, tensing up, fists bared.  
  
"You think I'd actually do something like that? I won't allow this!" She snapped, rushing forward, materia glowing, and readying for a spell. The scientists backed up, just as one of Tifa's fists connected with the tube that held the still growing Tseng, splashing its contents to the floor, leaving the shell of a body useless. Raising her hand again, she felt the fire spell form, but Masson grabbed her wrists, eyes blazing.  
  
"You put me behind schedule. I really don't care if you'll allow this or not, but your beloved Valentine will die. I will see to it." Masson snarled, and Tifa jerked from his grasp, readying a battle stance.  
  
"I won't let you! You'll have to kill me first!" Tifa declared, and Masson glared at her, for a minute more, then he straightened, unable to look at the fire in her eyes any longer. She was too alike to his beloved for his comfort. The blazing passion in her eyes. he couldn't bare it, though he didn't show it.  
  
"I have no quarrel against you, I won't spill blood just because you fell in love so foolishly. I suppose I'm partly to blame for bringing you here. Now I know how much I can trust you." To the scientists, "Get another clone in here, stat! Don't just stand there like fish out of water!" Masson snapped, and he turned back to Tifa. "The fun will begin soon." He stated, a smirk playing on his face as Tifa stood, eyes wide as she watched him break out into a gleam shone of his eyes.  
  
~*Author's Notes*~ Okay, so it wasn't so long! *pouts* Sorry I took so long, but my computer crashed, and everything on it was deleted! Please forgive me! *bows* Ugh, no good. Well, anyway, thank you so much for everyone who reviewed! I'll try to live up to your expectations! Anyway, I was thinking, since everyone decided to review so much in the last chapter, I wanna give back. Okay, so maybe I just want another story to keep myself busy, but I'm out of ideas, and you guys seem full of them. Well, anyway, 35th reviewer gets a request, though in reasonable boundaries. Who knows? Maybe I'll hold another contest. Yea! Like whoever guesses who Masson's love is, I'll give you a request too. Even though I think it's pretty obvious, ne? Well, see you guys around! Please read and review, and thanks again for all of you who reviewed! 


	8. Confront the Odds

Chapter 7: Confront the Odds  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this." Kakyuu stated grimly, following the other two as they trudged up the dreary and freezing mountain range of Nibelhiem. Vincent was absolutely sure this is the place that his 'enemy' had been talking about, this time for sure, and the determined gleam in his eyes emphasized that point, so Kakyuu was reduced to grumbling and complaining.  
  
"I feel it too, though I'm not sure Valentine feels anything right now, other than regret and anger." Kojin stated, while Kakyuu just shrugged, turning to eye the back of his comrade, whose cape was whipping in the harsh unforgiving wind, far ahead of the two. He was in a hurry, no doubt, and was probably wallowing in regret and anger, like Kojin said.  
  
"Is he really sure about this? If this turns out to be some wild goose chase, then when I get my hands on this 'enemy' Vinnie keeps grumbling about, he'll regret ever knowing the Turks." Kakyuu stated, cracking his knuckles to accent his point, and Kojin sighed, silently agreeing. He wasn't one for violence, even if he had been a Turk, but back then, back when he had joined, being a Turk was what everyone wanted to be, rich and in power. How naïve he was, to really think that Shinra was a good honest company, but then again, he had never lived in the Slums, only visited occasionally, when he had a job to do. Only when he had joined Shinra, had he really saw into their corrupted depths, and it had sickened him to no end.  
  
"I regret even knowing the Turks." Kojin added softly, though it was lost to the howling winds of Mount. Nibelhiem.  
  
"Well, I wonder when Vinnie got so popular, with the enemies and ladies all of a sudden." Kakyuu commented, to keep conversation going, so he'd have something to concentrate other than his numb limbs and the unbearable wind.  
  
"Huh, you'd think someone would try and assassinate us too, but I suppose being savior of the planet has its disadvantages." Kojin replied, telling himself it would be good to socialize with his comrades every once in a while. Kakyuu shot him a wolfish grin, and turned to Vincent, yelling in a voice that surprisingly went over the wind.  
  
"Yo Vinnie! When are we getting there? Is it anytime soon?" Kakyuu said in a whiny voice, about to complain about the wind or something to that extent, when Vincent stopped, tensing up, gun drawn. Kakyuu, taking the hint, looped his fingers through his pants, and Kojin sighed, drawing his gun.  
  
"Kakyuu." Kojin stated softly, and Kakyuu nodded, inching forward, eyes alert, face drawn in concentration. Suddenly, there was a cry, heard even over the wind, and a sudden crash, making all three cover their faces with their arms, shielding themselves from the blast.  
  
"Vincent Valentine." All three looked up, Vincent's eyes narrowed in unyielding fury, his eyes flashing.  
  
"Isn't that?" Kakyuu asked, not finishing his sentence, for Kojin nodded, shaking his head slightly with disgust.  
  
"Tseng, Valentine's apprentice. Seems as if he's one of those clones Valentine informed us of. Look at his eyes." Kojin whispered, gesturing toward Tseng's form. Indeed, his once brilliant brown eyes were now dull, as if he was only a soulless shell of a human body. Vincent said nothing, though his face was twitching, as if Chaos too, was angered at the sight of his former apprentice. It was a Turk custom to seek out an apprentice, someone you would train and who would act as your back up if or when you died during a mission. If you had left anything unfulfilled, your apprentice would take on your legacy, and your position as a new Turk. Kojin recalled Tseng to be one of the more mature recruits, though still was young in a way, he hadn't been touched by Shinra's crimes.  
  
"Get out of the way, Tseng or clone. Either way, I have no wish to fight you." Vincent hissed, finally having his emotions under control, though his eyes were still blazing. Tseng said nothing, just drew his gun in one hand, and a grenade in the other.  
  
"I have my orders. Eliminate Valentine, and anyone else with him. You do not deserve love, you monster." Tseng hissed, in a voice that was not his own, and devoid of any emotions. It seemed as if he had hit a nerve, with the monster and not deserving love comment, for Vincent slumped, unable to say anything. He's right. Vincent realized, eyes wide with agony. I don't deserve a second chance, I am a monster, incapable of feeling anything.  
  
"Valentine." Kojin said, almost reassuringly, as if sensing his thoughts.  
  
"Three on one? Hah! Think you can take on three seasoned Turks, as you are now?" Kakyuu gloated, thought Tseng said nothing, just standing, staring at Vincent, whose shoulders were still slumped as his thoughts inflicted more pain than any weapon or words. That's how Valentine was, Kakyuu figured.  
  
"Three on one? Who said the odds were like that?" Tseng said, still in monotone, though a flicker of emotion flashed through his almond eyes, and he lifted his pale finger, snapping only once until Kojin's head snapped up. Two more people appeared through the whirling winds of the mountain. Vincent looked up, eyes widening again.  
  
"Elena? Rude?" He wondered. Even if he hadn't known them both personally, the pain in Reno's eyes flashed briefly in his mind. He knew how it was, to lose what seemed like the only people in the world who cared for you, only too well.  
  
"They're clones too, are they not?" Kojin stated, seeing the blank look in their eyes. If the clones were here, where were the originals.  
  
"Turks against Turks huh?" Kakyuu stated, cracking his knuckles, grinning. "Well then, I can't complain against those odds." Both teams of Turks assumed an offensive formation, eyeing each other warily.  
  
"Kakyuu, Elena, Valentine-" Kojin stated, but Vincent shook his head before he could be assigned to take care of Rude.  
  
"I choose Tseng, and I shall do it once again." Vincent stated in a deadly voice, and Kojin nodded slightly, turning to Kakyuu who looked amused. All this, for the one you love, eh, Valentine? Kojin thought slightly, baring a grin himself, before getting into a stance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"There's no way you're keeping me in here forever!" Tifa snapped, still fuming. She had a bad feeling, like someone was in danger, and it was making her feel uneasy, and Masson's glances at her weren't helping either. "Well? Are you going to say anything, or just stand there and stare?" Tifa said angrily, while Masson just grinned slightly.  
  
"What will you do, when Valentine is defeated?" Masson asked, shades covering his eyes, so Tifa wasn't sure if the question was a sick joke, or if he was serious.  
  
"He'll win, you'll see. Don't say I didn't warn you, because when Vincent sets his mind to something, he won't give up till he gets it." Tifa stated, hands on her hips, while Masson let out a small chuckle.  
  
"You truly believe in him, that Valentine of yours. Makes me wish." Masson stood up abruptly, catching Tifa's attention. Ever since she was here, she hadn't learned anything about Masson, other than his name and his need for revenge against Vincent. It seemed that this unfeeling man had some feelings, though she supposed she had almost thought Vincent the same until she had heard about what happened to Lucercia.  
  
"Makes you wish what?" Tifa asked, curious now, though the knot in her stomach was growing. Someone was in a very dangerous situation, and she couldn't do anything about it. She sighed, settling herself down on the bed, cradling her head with her arms. "Why do you hate him so much? Can't you see he's suffered enough? Doesn't it matter to you that all he wants now is peace?" Tifa asked, feeling so tired now, so tired and worried. How was Vincent? Masson looked at her, over his shades, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I suppose I owe you a bedtime story, now don't I? Huh, well then. To tell you the truth, I want Valentine dead because he killed my love twice. He had every chance to protect her, but he didn't! I was so close, so close to having her once again, but he destroyed that! He killed Hojo before he had a chance to finish his latest project. The lab you've seen is only a small portion of it, only a bit of what we were able to salvage no thanks to Valentine's Turk friends. Do you know how much it hurts, to be so close, and have it torn from you, twice by the same man?" Masson hissed, and Tifa's eyes widened, seeing at how passionate he was becoming about his words, about his love. Much like, Vincent was. It was a shame they couldn't have meet in a different light.  
  
"A portion of Hojo's work? So what was the original intent?" Tifa asked, and Masson looked at her, amused. He had no personal grudges against her, and since his only goal was to get revenge on Valentine, he might as well tell her what Valentine could not. Besides, she wouldn't come after him, he was sure. After this was all done and gone, he'd make sure she was living comfortably somewhere where she'd be happy, and he'd melt back into the shadows. She wouldn't be able to find him, even if she tried and searched forever, so there was no harm in telling her.  
  
"His original plan was somewhat twisted, but I'm sure there is someone everyone wishes will come back to life, and Hojo found out a way to clone someone, but he needed some DNA, a strand of hair, a piece of skin, or even some blood. With these, he could clone a perfect human, down to every last detail. Though there was a problem. He wanted to give them souls, souls he would have implanted in them, souls in which would obey him. Of course, he implanted this defect into his work, though it faded after a while, so it was needed to implant it again and again. But, since his work was funded by a rich fool who wanted a perfect woman, he was ordered to piece together personality traits, and even copy one. However, he didn't get very far in that aspect, since it wasn't his main priority, so now all the clones we make are just that, soulless clones." Masson sighed, leaning back against the door, as if to remember all of his chances, all of his regrets, or some found memory that was tinged with a bittersweet flavor. Tifa's eyes were wide, surprised that he had told her so much, so willingly. She closed her eyes, sighing softly.  
  
"You remind me so much of Vincent." Tifa whispered, and Masson's eyes shot open, rage flashing in their depths to be compared to *him*, though he watched, as a single tear fell down her cheek. Vincent. she whispered to herself, in the deep corners of her soul, please, be okay, wherever you are.  
  
~*Author's Notes*~ *yawn* I think that's long enough, don't you think? Evened out chapters really good too. Well, anyway, I'm not big on science, so the cloning thing might not be so believable, but anyone who has a better theory just tell me. *yawns* Anyway, it's late, so forgive me if it's a little weird. Sorry I cut it short too, cause I really didn't feel like writing a battle scene, since I'm not so good at it. Oh right. Ragnorock500, Ah-Choo, LordCirenmas, Fire Fly? Thanks so much for reviewing all the time! Hehe, I swear, I should write a fic for you four for being so patient with me, and reviewing all the time. *tears* Ah, I'm so touched! *wags finger* I wish the rest of you out there would review, because then I'd know how many of you actually read this crap. *sighs* Oh well, can't be helped. Like I said before, 35 is my goal, though if I get to 55, I would be really, really happy. Hehe, well read and review! 


	9. Worried Sick

Chapter 8: Worried Sick  
  
~*Author's Notes*~ For those of you who haven't noticed, I've been holding a contest to see if I could get to 35 reviews, and the person who won is TheHighwaywoman! Please e-mail me with your request, or leave it in your review, and I'll see what I can do! Congratulations! *throws confetti in air* Make sure to read and review, okay?  
  
It would be a battle to remember, that much was for sure. The tension, the wind howling, and his former apprentice, no, it wasn't Tseng. Only a mere shell, cloned to look exactly like him. He didn't want to fight Tseng, he never had, but. he had to. It was his duty as Tseng's superior to stop *him* from stepping all over his apprentice's name. Chaos, sensing Vincent's anger, couldn't help but feel a bit excited also. He might be able for a few brief moments to escape the bonds that held him and breath again, though he could be patient, watching and waiting. "Then, shall we get started?" Kojin said, cracking his knuckles, though his gun was drawn, and Kakyuu was behind, grenades in both hands, ready to throw them at a moment's notice. Vincent was standing off to the side, face blank, though his eyes blazed with an unknown fury, something that possibly no one could understand. "It's about time we get this over with." Elena stated, eyes wide and blank, and she managed a semi non-monotone voice, sounding a bit agitated and bored. "Yes, let's." Vincent said in a deep his, raising his gun and giving a shot in an instant, barely missing Tseng. The battle had begun.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tifa gasped, giving a slight groan of pain as she stood up, trying to figure out what was going on. She hadn't felt this sick since she had gotten such a high fever after Sephiroth had nearly killed her. It wasn't time for those memories in the least, and she sighed, panting as she tried to catch her breath, her hand clamped on her forehead, which was burning. Something wasn't right, something was horribly wrong. The knot in her stomach earlier had grown, until the point she thought it had been a normal cramp, but now, but now. She gave another slight groan, forcing herself to look out the window. The sun was just setting, and the ring around the sun was a blood red, almost as red as his eyes. "Vincent." She whimpered, hand putting a hand to her stomach, flinching slightly as she lowered herself again. "Please be okay."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vincent nimbly dodged a punch Tseng had given, launching a fist of his own, catching his apprentice on the chin, sending him flying back, landing on his feet. With a slight grin on his otherwise poker face, Tseng wiped the blood that dripped from the corner of his lips and stood again, getting into another battle stance. Kojin was having a fine enough time with Rude, who packed quite a punch. This bruise on his chest already proved it, but Rude himself wasn't unharmed. Two bullets had already embedded themselves in his massive leg, though the bald giant showed no signs of slowing down. Kakyuu, however, was barely dodging the grenades Elena was throwing, seemingly at random, but with an expert eye and aim, leaving Kakyuu running around like some fly. He, however, was still able to retaliate, and the craters around Elena proved so. "Enough games!" Tseng yelled, lunging forward at incredible speed, fist forward. Vincent blocked, taking his arm and throwing the clone over with the grace and speed of one who practiced the maneuver several times before, and to finish the routine, had his gun out before anyone could blink. Tseng's blank eyes bored into his, and for once in his life, Vincent felt a slight hesitation. He couldn't just kill his apprentice, even if it was only a clone of him. He had been rather fond of Tseng, against his superiors wishes, and killing even a clone of him made him a little uneasy. A sudden surprise from Kojin quickly jerked him back to reality, and the bullet was fired, just as an explosion rocked the planet somewhere behind him, sending his hair and cape fluttering, his blood red eyes expressionless as he pulled the trigger. Kojin had quickly dispatched of the bald Turk soon after, dashing away for a quick second and raising the gun, firing with expert aim and watching with an almost mournful expression as the clone of the Turk fell. Even if Kojin had killed many people, some without reason, he could never get used to such dirty work. With yet another death to his name, Kojin turned to face Kakyuu, who had somehow gotten close enough to Elena to wield the dagger he kept hidden in his pant leg. With the last of the clones dispatched, Kakyuu turned to his comrades, giving a small smile and a thumbs up sign. "Is that all?" Kojin asked cautiously, looking over at Vincent, who was standing over the body of the clone of Tseng, eyes roving around the body. "I suppose." Kakyuu said, appearing behind the man, glancing over at Vincent. The adrenaline rush of battle had quickly left his system, and the cold reality of the place was once again getting to him, his teeth chattering again. "Something wrong Valentine?" Kojin asked, hovering over Vincent's shoulder, then turned, sensing another's presence. "Well, I have to admit, that's pretty impressive, for someone of your age." They all turned, and Vincent's eyebrow raised for a moment. "What are you here for, Reno?" he asked, and Kojin gave a slight nod, as if to confirm it was indeed the Turk Reno. He liked to keep tabs on the ex- Shinra workers, so if one turned up missing he could help them escape from Halidon, or whoever was running the circus now. Reno just gave a slight shrug, looking around at the bodies that had piled up, the craters in the battlefield, and finally, his eyes settled on Tseng, an almost pained expression flashed on his face. "I wanted to check this whole lot out, and maybe bust Rude and Elena out of the place." Reno said in a business like tone, eyes scanning over Tseng's lifeless form, and with a slight sigh, he turned. "You'll be wanting to know where Tifa is, won't you?" Reno asked, and Vincent straightened, eyes instantly glaring at Reno, suspicious. Reno gave a slight grin, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Don't look so surprised, Vampy. I figured someone like Tifa would crack through your stony ass. Well, let's go. I think Elena will be pissed off at me if I let anyone clone herself, and get her perfect manicured nails dirty." Reno stated, turning and heading down the mountain, Vincent following, ignoring Kakyuu's glare. "He says it's here, but he says it's down there! Make up your f***ing minds already!" Kakyuu complained, turning and following the two down the hill. Kojin gave a glance over his shoulder, surveying the battlefield. Who else could they have cloned, he wondered, before turning and exiting along with his comrades.  
  
~*Author's Notes*~ Sorry it's so choppy and short, but I'm not really good with battle scenes. I know I promised to get this chapter out soon, but I have three other fics to work on, so please be patient! Well, anyway, thank you so much to you who reviewed! Oh, and TheHighwaywoman won the contest! Congrats! Contact me with your request, and I'll see what I can do for you! *waves* See you guys later, don't forget to read and review! 


	10. A Little Sickness

Chapter 9: A Little Sickness  
  
"Feeling better today are we?" Masson asked, a little bit of mocking with a tinge of concern in his voice. He had been informed of Tifa's condition a while back, and had visited what seemed to be a dying woman. Something probably was wrong with her, but what? He was sure he was feeding her well, and she might be bored, but that wasn't a reason to die, right? Well, what did he care. Even if she did remind him of his love, she was Valentine's, and it's not like it mattered. A little sickness didn't kill anyone. Tifa looked up with a sour look on her face, clutching her head and squinting up at him.  
  
"Ugh, I feel horrible. You sure you didn't try and food poison me or something?" Tifa complained, rubbing her eyes as she yawned again, working the kinks out of her neck. Masson said nothing, shrugging slightly as he eyed her.  
  
"I wouldn't know. My chiefs probably are just as reliable as Hojo." Masson stated, and Tifa gave a slight shudder, saying nothing, not even wanting to think about the madman. Thank the planet that he was dead and gone, not able to hurt anymore people with his twisted schemes. "I thought I should tell you to get comfortable. Valentine's not coming around anytime soon. I sent an attack squad to slow him down." Masson stated, crossing his arms comfortably across his chest, waiting for Tifa's predictable reaction.  
  
"Attack squad! Why you!" She shouted, raising a fist angrily before falling back down, clenching her teeth and her side. Masson raised an eyebrow, slightly amused, allowing a slight smirk to play on his lips.  
  
"Don't worry. As you said, Valentine won't be taken down so easily. Besides, what good would it do if I didn't get my revenge?" Masson asked, earning a heated glare from Tifa.  
  
"You really should move on, y'know? Killing people like this will get you no where. These are the peaceful times, after Shinra was destroyed, Meteor banished." Tifa stated, and Masson's mouth twitched, his smirk widening a bit with a tint of superiority radiating from him.  
  
"Peaceful times? Oh, yes, I forget you've been out of the politics for several years now. Let me feel you in. Since Shinra isn't in control anymore, cities are battling for control, and now use coal to burn out the planet in a different way. Most people now are greedy and corrupted, caring only about themselves, so there is no one to lead such people. Who would want to? Besides, most of the so called cites are now just gambling stations, were homelessness and jobless people wander the streets. Not much different from the Slums, I'm afraid to say. And it makes it worse for you, since you were the one who saved these people." Masson said, letting the shocked and somewhat horrified Tifa soak in the news. Places like the Slums, worldwide? Suddenly she wasn't so sure if saving the planet had been the right thing. But it had to have been! People died for that cause, people were sacrificed! All for the sake of saving the planet, but was the planet really saved now? Tifa lowered her veiled gaze to the floor, feeling somewhat burdened again. He was right, she should have known. When bad things happened in the Slums, most people wanted to have a good time, to forget, and what had she expected after something so horrible as Meteor?  
  
"But Barret wouldn't have allowed that, not in his town." Tifa stated softly, and Masson's cold laughed pierced through her, making her feel as if ice had been dumped all over her.  
  
"Barret Wallace I presume? Hah! Of course not! But, as a result of his 'noble' decision, people no longer go to 'his' town, and his people are living in poverty. Soon he will be kicked out of office, and some corrupt soul will take his place. There is no way that you Avalanche members can survive in the world you helped save." Masson hissed cruelly, while Tifa sat there, in a shocked silence, not sure if she should believe him. After all, after the whole Hojo, Halidon mess, Vincent and her had kept a low profile, barely having any contact with the outside world. Was it true? Was it true that she had a hand in creating the corrupt world that Masson painted so vividly? Masson, pleased that he had somehow gotten through to her, turned, ready to leave the room, when Tifa spoke up.  
  
"How can you stand there and say that saving all the people here was a worthless cause?" Tifa's angered voice pierced through him, forcing him to stand still and turn around, sunglasses covering his widening brown eyes. Tifa lifted her head up angrily, glaring at him, her garnet colored eyes blazing. "If we hadn't done the things we did, sacrifice the things we had to, then you'd be gone to buddy! Don't stand there and act cocky just because you have a whole army of clones at your disposal!" Tifa locked eyes with him, her eyes narrowing and in a dead serious tone she proclaimed, "I won't allow you to disgrace anymore people by cloning them, or kill Vincent just because of your form of your revenge. Never." A slight glare came off of Masson's sunglasses as he turned and shut the door shut.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"The new base is here? How do you know?" Kojin asked a bit suspiciously, still not sure if he should trust this 'Reno'. What if he turned out to be a clone too? Reno lifted his burning aquamarine eyes to meet Kojin's brown eyes, daring him to voice his doubts out loud.  
  
"How do I know? Huh, easy question. I've been following Halidon around for a while. What do you think us new Turks were doing when Elena and Rude got captured?" Reno asked, his facial expressions smirking and mocking, but his eyes were a bit sad, as if even with all his Turk training, he couldn't keep it in. Kojin nodded briefly, turning back to the map.  
  
"Wutai huh? Damn Vinnie, we're in Nibelhiem, and the real base is in Wutai. Guess your intuition's a bit rusty." Kakyuu drawled, while Vincent said nothing, just sat in his little corner with his arms crossed. Kojin cleared his throat, turning his attention back to the little dotted area that marked Vincent's 'enemy's' hiding spot.  
  
"Ingenious really, right in near civilization, but yet so far. Hmm, how clever indeed. Too bad your 'friend' wasn't a Turk, Valentine." Kojin said, not getting an answer, though he wasn't expecting any. Valentine had yet to say anything, and he doubted Valentine would, until they found this threat of his and destroyed him.  
  
"That's the way he operates. Hiding in plain sight is his tactic." Vincent stated form the darkness, making everyone look up, a bit startled to say the least. Kakyuu let out a little frustrated sound, glaring at Vincent with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Well why didn't ya say so in the first place? It would have saved us all some time, y'know." Kakyuu huffed angrily, while Kojin just rubbed his temples, and Reno tilted his head to the side, a bit of a superior smirk on his face.  
  
"I see you three get along all nice and peachy." Reno mocked a bit, grinning as he leaned back in his chair. "We might as well get some sleep, a go first thing in the morning. No doubt that fortress of his will be heavily guarded, not to mention hard to get through, with all the trap doors and mazes." Reno said gravely, a grim look replacing his usual cocky one.  
  
"Mazes?" Kakyuu asked, a bit astounded as he turned back to Reno, who was still staring up at the ceiling, lost in thought. Then he turned back to the group, his eyes hard, as if recalling something he'd rather forget.  
  
"Yea, big misty dark places that have all sorts of misfit experiments of Hojo running around." At the mention of Hojo, Vincent's eye twitched slightly in irritation, though it was barely noticeable. "That's how they got caught, because we got lost." Reno turned back to Vincent, eyes hard and serious, not at all like they usually were. "So Vampy, if all you want to do is go in there and kick some ass, I have to tell you your blood sucking face will be punched in. Some of those demons down there." Reno gave a slight shudder, his face involuntarily showing his horror, but he turned back to the ceiling, composed again.  
  
"It has nothing to do with revenge. Tifa is there, and that's all that matters." Vincent said tartly, turning and exiting the dimly lit room, leaving the three men to stare at each other.  
  
"Well, at least he talked in more than one word sentences." Kakyuu stated, while Reno rolled his eyes, turning back to the ceiling. And he was supposed to be the wise crack in this group.  
  
~*Author's Notes*~ I'm so sorry for the delay! I couldn't get on the Internet, and I had terrible writer's block! I'm really sorry! Please forgive me! Well, anyway, while you're deciding to forgive or not, this chapter is mostly setting things up for the final thingy ma giggy. I'm thinking big booms and stuff! Yea, I like fireworks. What this has to do with the fic, I don't know. Well, anyway, seems Vinnie is on his way to save Tifa! *cheers* Happy times. Hope you all had happy holidays, so see you around. Well, anyway, read and review like always, my friends. 


	11. The Unguarded Door

Chapter 10: The Unguarded Door  
  
Tifa sighed, rubbing the pounding headache she still had from the discussion she had last night with Masson. Could it be true, what he was saying? She knew Barret would never allow something like that to happen to his town, would he? Tifa sighed, not sure what to do. She had helped save the planet, and that should be enough, right? Wasn't it enough? She groaned again, burying her face in her pillow, now quite accustomed to its hard texture. She had been here at least one week, maybe two, but all days seemed the same, blending together in days of boredom and anger, of depression and hope. It was like an endless rollercoaster that wanted her to give up and take the plunge, but she couldn't, not when she knew Vincent was coming. She just knew, no questions, no doubts. He had come for her before, hadn't he? She sighed again, getting up from the comfy bed to stare out the window, humming as she stretched her sore muscles. She had been slacking for a week or two, and her muscles were getting lazily, so she might as well shadow box or whatnot. At first the usual flurry of combos, kicks, and flips strained her, but it was like riding a bicycle. Years of practice came back, the blood in her veins once again flooding with adrenaline. Soon she became nothing more than a blur, going into combos, overdrives, anything she could think of. Her mind soon was unburdened of all her troubles, she was free again. Soaring endlessly above her memories, above her doubts, emotions, feelings. She was light again, her mind only focused on the flurry of her punches, the rate of her rapid breathing, the strength of her kicks, and the height of her flips. It was like a dance, and she was a dancer, twirling with a flurry, the audience awed as she danced with a grace and agility that only came with years and years of hard practice. And the while, she didn't notice Masson had came into the room, eyes narrowed when he had heard the ruckus, expecting the worst, then his eyes widened with surprise seeing Tifa practice. He then settled himself comfortably against a wall, watching as Tifa practiced, her face lit with happiness, and hope. Masson gave a slight smile, watching the passion in her eyes as she continued to practice, not even noticing him. She looked so much like her, it was painful. Masson sighed, letting his memories flood him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vincent stood in yards away from the fortress, which was disguised as a hotel, with no vacancies. The neon sign flickered in the distant, the 'No Vacancy' sign could be seen all the way from here, reflecting on the golden claw on his left arm, the ever painful reminder he was no longer human. Vincent gave a soft sigh, tilting his head slightly to the window that was barred. His blood red eyes we enhanced by whatever Hojo had done to him, and he could vaguely make out the shapes of the bars, and a shadow dancing across the room, or so it seemed. Even his eyes couldn't detect who it was. Chaos was telling him it was Tifa, since Chaos had far better eyesight than even Vincent, and for once the dark haired man hoped Chaos was right, though he was a bit suspicious of Chaos motives. However, the demon barely lied to him, just taunted him, a reminder again of his past, his sins. He looked up again, the cold wind blowing, chilling him to the bone, though he was used to it. He was used to feeling nothing ever since Tifa had been taken from him. Leaving her behind had been hard, harder than most things he had been forced to do, seconded only to the sins he had committed by his own will during his days with Shinra, and watching Lucercia during the time Hojo had cruelly done experiments on her, while Vincent was helpless to watch. Vincent shut his eyes, trying hard to fend off the memories, and he did, much to his surprise, for Tifa's smile pierced through the darkness he thought would never be pierced, but somehow she had managed to do all he thought was impossible. She had managed to get under his skin, something he thought was impossible, managed to hold the same control over him that Lucercia had, if not more than she, and she had managed to somehow rid him of his nightmares. Whenever he was with her, his sins were no more, he wasn't Vincent Valentine, ex-Turk, a man with many sins, he was just Vincent, who he was without the darkness clouding around him. He knew it was selfish to wish for her so much, to want to hold her and never let her go. He wanted her with him always, he wanted to be the source of her happiness. And all those emotions scared him, and he knew he should have walked off, not looking back, no matter how painful it was. But he had come back to her, because even just a week of solitude had seemed like eternity after he had tasted something forbidden. Love and friendship. Tifa could offer him all of this, and suddenly spending the rest of his lifetime alone, something that had never bother him before, seemed desolate and. lonely. He needed to save her, and he knew he should save her from himself too, but instead he was selfish and wanted to keep her for himself. Maybe that should be another sin to add to his list of sins to atone for. "Ready Vampy?" Reno appeared next to him, eyeing the 'hotel', his aquamarine eyes unreadable, and Vincent gave a slight nod. "Seems kinda small for all the mazes and traps you were talkin' 'bout." Kakyuu drawled softly, and Reno blinked and gave a small smirk. "That's because it's all underground. Elaborate really, with all the mazes, and it's cooler, more. spooky." Reno let another barely hid shudder, though no one commented. If it was bad enough down there to make a Turk, seasoned or no, shudder, than it was something to behold. "Let's just hope that we don't get stuck down there. You all know the plan, but are you ready?" Kojin asked, resuming his position as leader, and everyone else nodded, once again a unified group, with one common goal. To rescue their friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sir!" A soldier flung open the door, his young pale face flushed with something like surprise and horror. Masson turned away from watching Tifa, who looked startled to find them both there, and looked at the young soldier. His piercing gaze scanned the young man's face, and he smirked. "Ah, Valentine has finally made his arrival. Good. Take her to the other prisoners." Masson said, gesturing to Tifa, who struggled at first when the two guards who usually guarded 'her' door came in and took her, and since she was visibly exhausted from her training, she didn't put up a very good fight, though she glared at Masson all the way, though Masson sighed, hating that look. Even though he knew she wasn't his beloved, but still. "Sir. what should we do?" The soldier stated, and Masson smirked, turning back to him, with an amused expression on his face. "Send them a guide of course. Bring them to the Room. That's where I'll be waiting." Masson said, and the soldier blinked, not sure what do about that strange order. He had just stayed on board this crazy crew just so he could help found Shinra again. This time not a corrupt company, but one that would turn around this corrupted world. Masson was already almost out of the door. "Uh.sir?" Masson stopped to look at him, an eyebrow arched. "Who should their guide be?" The soldier asked a bit shakily, a bad feeling gnawing in his stomach, and his suspicions were confirmed when Masson shrugged his shoulders and gave him a slight smirk. "Why don't you do it? You know your way about this place, don't you?" Masson asked, and was gone before the soldier could reply. With a slight sigh, he nodded, turning to head toward the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is strange indeed." Kojin said, his eyes scanning the back entrance that Reno had said was the least guarded. "When you said least guarded, you meant it." Reno blinked, looking over Kojin's shoulder and at the door. His eyes narrowed suspiciously, though he said nothing for a minute. "It was more heavily guarded before this. Maybe they're expecting us?" Reno mumbled to himself, though it was apparent he was just as dumbfounded as everyone else. "Well, no use in sittin' here and pickin' our noses. Let's go." Kakyuu said, not one for waiting and cautious planning, but he would listen to orders. If all they were going to do was sit here and try and figure things out, he might as well go first. Without another word, Kakyuu was over the hill, crouching like a tiger in the high grasses, eyeing the door. Not waiting for the others, Vincent had followed, and Kojin sighed, turning to Reno with a shrug, motioning the Turk forward, going himself, hoping Kakyuu wasn't going to get them all killed. By the time they had reached the end of the tall grass, all Turks were eyeing the door, expecting something, anything to be patrolling, but the only thing that fit that description was the wind tumbling by. "This is some freaky s***." Reno muttered, and Kakyuu agreed wholeheartedly with him. "Hey Vinnie," Kakyuu said, looking at the stony man, who was eyeing the perimeter in any search of a trap, "is this friend of yours mental or does he have a big ego?" Vincent did not reply, instead, standing up in plain sight, much to the horror and surprise of the others. "Valentine what do you think you're doing?" Kojin snapped angrily, and Vincent walked forward to the door, and Reno blinked, turning to Kojin. "Well, I guess he's not one to sit still for a while." Reno commented, ignored as Kakyuu blinked, squinting as if trying to figure out what he was doing. When Vincent was exactly on the door, all Turks waited anxiously, wondering what in the world had gotten into Vincent's head, and to all of their surprise, he knocked. What probably shocked them even more is when it opened, and a young, blonde man with big green eyes opened the door, grinning politely up at the intimidating Vincent. "Now what in the h*** is going on?" Kakyuu snapped angrily, confused and thoroughly freaked out now. He had no clue why the heck everything was turning out the way it was, but obviously they had been expected. Vincent turned to them, an eyebrow raised as if to ask what they waiting for, before turning and going in. "Well, we're already at the river. Time to jump in." Kojin said boldly, getting up and following Vincent inside, and Kakyuu groaned, looking at Reno. "C'mon, this is madness. Am I the only one who sees that?" Kakyuu asked, and Reno shrugged, getting up. "Rude and Elena are in there, and if they're going to let us in, well, by all means I'm going for it." Reno said, going and entering the building. "Aw man!" Kakyuu complained, getting up, figuring that he might as well go in too, since he hadn't heard any gunshots or sounds of a scuffle. With a muffled curse, Kakyuu also went in, expecting the worst.  
  
~*Author's Notes*~ Hehe! Sorry about the lack in updates, but I've been kinda busy, y'know! I love holidays! Well, anyway, I know I promised more action in this chapter, but that'll have to wait until next time. Anyway, finally Vinnie is near Tifa! Whoo hoo! *giggles happily* Well, read and review people. I think this story is near its end, ne? 


	12. Christina

Chapter 11: Christina  
  
Tifa gave a slight groan, feeling the stony ground beneath her, stones and cracks making it uneven, and an occasional drip of water was heard, or the squeak of a rat. Instantly she sat up, taking in her desolate surroundings. When they had knocked her out, obviously they had tossed her in a rarely used, not to mention cleaned, cell. It was small, not even a window, the door barely visible in the dim light, a small square the only thing that let light in. Tifa blinked, shivering in the cold air. Suddenly a small cough was heard, and Tifa looked up, seeing two figures emerge from the shadows. Startled, she immediately stood up, getting into a battle stance.  
  
"Don't worry." A feminine voice said a bit weakly, and Tifa didn't relax until the two figures came into the light. Instantly her eyes widened, as she identified them as the two Turks, Rude and Elena. Rude was supporting Elena as she gave a weak smile, then it turned into a grimace as she started coughing loudly, wracking her petite body with her sickness. Tifa blinked and looked up at Rude, whose eyes were hid by his ever present sunglasses. He no longer looked as intimidating as he always did, looking thin, as if he hadn't had a decent meal in a long time. Elena looked no better, thick bags under her brown eyes, which were haggard and tired, both of them filthy.  
  
"Do you have a potion or anything on you?" Elena coughed again, Rude looking at her with concern barely hid on his face.  
  
"No I'm sorry." Tifa said softly, sitting down next to the ailing woman.  
  
"How long have you two been here?" Tifa asked, concern in her voice, feeling horrible. Petty differences could be set aside till later. The two proud Turks seemed to be rotting her in this dreary place.  
  
"Since we were captured." Rude said stonily, while Elena emitted another cough, and she looked up at Tifa, her eyes wide with worry.  
  
"What about Reno? Is he okay? He managed to get away, and we've been worried." Elena trailed off as another cough wracked her body, and Tifa smiled a bit, glad that she could at least bring them some good news.  
  
"Yes, he's fine. I saw him a while back, and he was just fine. You need your rest." Tifa said gently, and Elena nodded her head, giving Tifa a slightly grateful smile, before falling to the floor, Rude catching her and tucked his jacket under her head. Blinking at Rude's show of affection, Tifa shook off her own jacket, glad she had grabbed it before they had dragged her out of the room, and used it to cover Elena. Silently, she put her hand to Elena's forehead, which was burning fiercely. Startled, Tifa looked at Rude, who said nothing for a moment.  
  
"She has been ill two weeks after we were locked up in here." Rude said, and Tifa nodded her head, looking back down at the haggard Elena.  
  
"What. happened?" Tifa asked softly, and Rude looked up at the dark ceiling, his expression as unreadable as always.  
  
"We got lost in the mazes. Elena and me were captured, and sent here." Tifa nodded her head, then looked up wine colored eyes horrified.  
  
"Mazes?" She whispered, and Rude said nothing, looking back at her with a somewhat uncomfortable look on his face. Tifa nodded her head slightly, looking back down at the ground, knowing it was a probably very touchy subject. Vincent. she pleaded silently, please be okay, and don't do anything foolish.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Welcome Mr. Valentine." The soldier said politely, and Vincent's eye twitched, though he said nothing. Obviously they were expected, but for Masson to send a guide for him, he must be very eager to extract his revenge. Vincent had no problem with that at all, as long as Tifa was safe and sound. Reno was right behind him, looking around the place suspiciously, Kakyuu grumbling something while Kojin stood patiently, hands in his pockets.  
  
"Take me to her." Vincent growled, and the soldier put his hands up, giving a slight nervous laugh.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Valentine, but sir told me to bring you straight to him before I can lead you to Ms. Lockheart." The soldier said nervously, and Vincent's eyes narrowed, knowing what Masson had planned. A duel to the death. He knew he wouldn't try anything tricky, no ambush, since Masson, with all his kidnappings aside, was a man of honor and wouldn't be satisfied if he didn't get his revenge in an honest way. Tifa had just been bait so Vincent would get here as fast as he could, and Vincent had to admit it had worked. He hoped Tifa was okay, and he had already sworn to himself that he wouldn't let her out of his sight again.  
  
"Guide us there then." Vincent snapped a bit impatiently, earning gazes from his comrades, who looked a bit startled and amused.  
  
"Seems our little Vinnie is anxious to get his lady friend back." Kakyuu whispered in an amused voice to Kojin, who gave a slight smirk, following the young soldier, who was chatting uneasily to fill the silence, not that anyone but Reno was listening. He was sure that the soldier would slip sometime and talk about Elena and Rude, hopefully about their whereabouts and their condition. However, even if the soldier was talking about things going on around the building, he either failed, or guarded, the secret of where the prisoners were. After the winding and twisting of so many corridors that should not have been able to fit in the small building that they had watched, the soldier proudly stopped in front of a big wooden door, with a wooden sign on it, worn with age, but Vincent recognized it immediately. It was *her* door marker, something that had been engraved in his heart ever since that fateful day he had failed her once, then again. He knew that was what this was all about. Masson had been plotting for thirty years how to get his revenge. No doubt. He sighed, and the soldier gave a slight, respectful bow, opening the door slowly, peering into the darkened room, eyes wide and somewhat fearful.  
  
"Come in, Valentine." A voice boomed from the shadows, and Vincent's blood red eyes narrowed, and he brushed past the boy who blinked and look up at him, eyes wide with something like fear. Vincent's boots echoed in the large room, all of it covered in shadows, though it might as well have been lighted to Vincent's enhanced, glowing mako eyes. He knew what Masson wanted, quite simply to put it, his life and revenge. Revenge he could understand, though he couldn't let Masson take the other. His life was important to him now, now that he had someone who meant someone to him. What was worse is that Masson had dragged her into this. He had no quarrel now of killing Masson, he never had, but now. now it was personal.  
  
"How is she?" Vincent asked evenly, though his eyes were burning with hellish flames, his voice calm, though his aura flaring with barely concealable anger, and from across the darkened room, a laugh sounded throughout the room, just as cold and merciless as Vincent's expression had just pulled into.  
  
"That's all you have to an old friend?" Masson had stepped out of the shadows, his figure tall, pale, his eyes covered with black sunglasses, his brown hair coming down to his ears. He was semi-muscular, though he looked a bit speedy. A noticeable smirk was on his face, a sneer of anger and hatred. Vincent's eye twitched with a barely concealable trace of emotion, though he hid it, all of his self restraint used in holding himself back from killing the man.  
  
"I would not call you a friend." Vincent hissed back, his eyes flaming even brighter, and Reno noticed, eyes widening as he glanced down at Vincent's hand, which was clenching and shifting, fingers growing long and clawed, skin turning scaly, though it flickered as though it was an illusion. Reno blinked, eyes wide as he turned his gaze back up to Vincent's face, which was expressionless, at least, to the naked eye. Even famous ex-Turk Vincent Valentine couldn't hide the fury from his eyes. Masson just grinned, looking back up Vincent, a smirk on his face.  
  
"You need not worry about the girl Valentine. Unlike yourself, I can protect the ones I love." Masson sneered, and instantly Vincent lunged forward, but Kakyuu held him back, struggling to hold the enraged Vincent, whose face was changing rapidly into Chaos.  
  
"Don't let your anger cloud your judgment." Kakyuu snapped, Vincent tugging free, flinging his cape aside. With an almost indignant look on his face, he turned back to Masson, who only had an amused look on his smug face. Masson gave a slight shrug of his shoulders, standing straighter, and instantly torches were lit, springing forth to life and lighting the arena with an eerie glow. The sudden jolt of light had startled Vincent's but not Vincent himself, who looked rather unshaken.  
  
"We will begin Valentine. For the sake of Christina, my beloved."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"C'mon Mass!" Christina called, deep brown eyes laughing as she twirled in front of him, her brown hair twirling in the wind, her laughter wafting through the air like the purest and sweetest music. Masson said nothing, allowing himself to be dragged along, a small, barely noticeable smile had tugged on his lips as she sang and danced merrily in front of him. Christina May Archer was a daughter of a high executive in the Shinra building, doing well in life. She was cheerful, energetic, loving, and passionate about anything she loved. Especially her dearest friends, which included Masson, or 'Mass' as she had lovingly dubbed him. He had meet her only recently, and yet, he still knew, no matter how much he wanted to. He had taken a liking to her ever since laying eyes on her, when she had bumped into him when he was in a foul mood.  
  
"Watch where you're going you bumbling fool!" Masson roared, glaring up indignantly only to see brown eyes wide with amusement, not fear. He had found it strange she hadn't, since many did. He was known as a First Class Soldier with a mean temper, and not someone to mess with. It was also said that he would have made the Turks, that he had, but had turned them down since he didn't like to be ordered around by Shinra, and as a First Class Soldier, he didn't need to do so. She squatted down next to him, her green eyes amused as she helped him pick up the papers that had been dropped from his surprised hands when she had bumped into him.  
  
"Sorry sir," She said musically, still collecting papers of the shining Shinra floor, "I wasn't paying attention. Just got out of a board meeting, and I'm sure you know how boring those things are." She stated with a slight sigh, shaking her head as wisps of light brown hair escaped from her sloppy bun, but somehow, Masson was positive that's the way she had wanted it to be. She looked like a plain beauty, someone who didn't know her own grace and loveliness. Masson blinked, processing the information. Board meeting meant she was either a secretary of a high ranking Shinra employee, one herself, or related to one. With another slight sigh, she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, giving him a slight grin. Utterly confused, Masson blinked and looked at her, wondering why in the world she didn't wince or get angry at his comment before.  
  
"I'm sorry," Masson stuttered, a bit tongue tied to his fury and puzzlement, "about what I said earlier. I just got out of training a class and." Masson trailed off, and instantly her eyes went wide, and she jumped up happily, looking down at him.  
  
"Do you know Matthew Archer? He is my brother!" The woman said happily, Masson still a bit confused, though he registered the last name of Archer. Matthew Archer was a cocky, vain, high tempered young lad who he only put up with because of his extraordinary skill with a spear.  
  
"Yes," Masson said sourly, wondering how in the world a seemingly nice woman like her could be related to someone like him, "I know him." Instantly she brightened, laughing as she grasped his hand in her slender ones, startling him even more when she inched closer.  
  
"Please, tell me where my brother was sent. I wish to know." She said urgently, and Masson blinked, shrugging, fighting the blush off of his face. Women never came this close to him, a cold glare or two had sent them off without another look over their shoulder, but she was different, he could already tell.  
  
"He's on a simple mission, on patrol in Junon. He will be back in a week or so." Masson said in disinterest, snatching the papers from her, brushing his rough fingers against her soft ones, and instantly electricity sparked into his body, igniting something in him he didn't know he had. And it scared him. He turned to leave, but her hand on his shoulder made him stop, more electricity surging through him at a rapid pace.  
  
"Thank you. I was really worried y'know? Matt likes to keep these things from me so it'll be more dramatic he says. Thank you Mr..?" She trailed off, looking deep at him, as if probing into his soul with one glance.  
  
"Masson." He said, a bit startled, brushing off her hand and continuing to walk along briskly, trying to put some distance between them. He hadn't liked what had been coursing through his body, mostly because he was raised on no emotions  
  
"Wait!" Crap, she was running after him, her sneakers thudding loudly against the slick floor of the Shinra building. Masson, irritated to no end, continued stomping off, until finally she grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop. He was shocked she had the nerve to do something like that, and not to mention the strength. "Hey! I just wanted to say thank you, y'know?" She asked irritated, and Masson blinked, looking down at her.  
  
"And so you have. Good day miss." Masson said coldly, trying to ignore her hand on his arm, and turned, but was stopped by the sound of her voice.  
  
"Christina Archer. You can call me Christy." With that, Christina turned, walking out, though forever leaving an imprint on his heart.  
  
~*Author's Notes*~ *looks around* Hello? Is anyone still with me? Am I talking to myself again? What happened to everyone? *sighs* Guess I had it coming, dragging this on so long. Okay, so finally, a big showdown. I know I promised action in this chapter, me thinks, but I don't feel like it. Sorry, but school's a big pain and I'm really not up to making a battle scene right now. So, instead, tossed you a little tidbit of Masson's past, and his love is revealed. But why exactly does she know Vincent, a Turk, and why would Hojo agree to clone her if she didn't have any special purpose. Hmmm. well, anyway, read and review and I'll see to get the next chapter out faster. 


	13. A Demon's Cry

Chapter 12: A Demon's Cry  
  
"Are you ready, Valentine? I hope you said your goodbyes." Masson hissed, and Vincent's face continued to shift, though, Kakyuu was no longer holding him back, and had walked the safe distance to the two other ex-Turks.  
  
"Words are nothing if you cannot back them up." Vincent stated with a semblance of calm, letting his cape fall to the ground. He had no time to waste. Tifa could be in trouble, and who knew what had happened to her. That alone made him edgy, and it was harder to control Chaos, who was bursting to get revenge. The demon just needed an excuse to get out, and Vincent was all too happy to give it to him.  
  
"Vinnie's going to crack." Kakyuu said to Kojin, who was nodding, put pointed over to Masson.  
  
"Look at him, he doesn't even seem phased. He has something tucked away in his sleeve." Kojin observed, and Reno shrugged, still trying to look around to see if there was another door, though the only one there was the one behind Masson, and it looked like the dark haired man wouldn't let them pass without getting his revenge.  
  
"Let's begin!" Masson snapped, dashing forward, his sword drawn, and Vincent swung to the side, barely avoiding the blade, raising his gun and firing, barely nicking Masson, who ignored the thin line of blood that had appeared. He jumped up, sword above his head, and with a yell, brought it down hard, Vincent rolling to get out of the way, getting a slash in his leg, though he winced, feeling the anger build in him. Chaos was clawing out, and he didn't have the will power to fight two battles at the same time. He raised his gun again, taking aim as he fired, flipping back to avoid Masson's slash that aimed for his arm. Not anticipating Masson's side slash, Vincent was thrown to the side, a deep slash in his side, and he panted, getting back up. Letting lose another round of bullets, nicking Masson on the neck, arm, and legs, though not getting a clean hit, Vincent dashed forward again, his eyes blazing with fury, his features shifting. Kojin blinked, turning to the other two.  
  
"Notice anything suspicious about him?" Kojin asked, gesturing to Masson, and Reno tilted his head to the side, his sunglasses blocking his eyes from the world, though they could tell from the slight slope in his mouth that he was thinking.  
  
"His face. it's. shifting." Reno said, then he jolted from his relaxed position on the wall, turning to Kojin.  
  
"You're saying that this man can do the same s*** as Vinnie?" Kakyuu asked, his fists shaking, as he turned back to where the two already bloody and bruised men fought, his eyes suddenly concerned. Even if Vinnie didn't say much, he would still consider him a friend. Masson stood up, a bullet embedded in his stomach, blood flowing freely, while Vincent was panting, his face still shifting every once in a while. A smirk played on his lips, and his sunglasses broke in half in one loud crack, sending both pieces thudding to the floor. It broke the silence that had descended the crowd, the only sound was both men's labored breathing. Masson's smirk grew wider, and Vincent blinked, his eyes widening a bit in surprise. Masson's eyes glowed in mako enhancement, and his once brown eyes were deepening into a blood red, his face shifting from human to demon.  
  
"I sacrificed everything to avenge Christina. Even my humanity." Masson laughed, and Vincent's eyes widened in realization. As if on cue, demonic wings, torn and ripped black translucent curtains, ripped from Masson's back, his glowing red eyes sneering as he started transforming, into a beast that was similar to Chaos. Vincent felt more anger boil in him, Chaos easily clawing his way to the surface, since Vincent knew he didn't stand a chance against the demon that was also caged within him. Instantly wings sprouted from his back, both men crying out in pain as the demons ripped through them, and suddenly two demons stood off, animalistic anger and snarls coming from them. The men eyes widened, and Kakyuu looked at Kojin, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"We should step in." Kakyuu demanded, though their guide, who was still there surprisingly, shook his head, looking back at the three.  
  
"It's a duel, and it is a rule that you do not interfere, y'know?" The guide said, a bit shakily under the glares he was given, though no one said anything, turning back to the fight, where demon fought demon, snarling, clawing, biting, both neither winning or losing. The guide, sure that no one was looking at him, turned and slipped out of the room quietly, turning and going into full sprint as soon as he was out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tifa blinked and looked up, her eyes fluttering open as she heard noises, or more likely, a soft, far away growl. Instantly she stood up, going to peek out the small opening in the door, looking around, though the corridor was empty. Vincent. she thought, her heart fluttering in her chest, a smile growing on her lips. He was here, he had come after all. She turned back to Rude, the only one awake at the time, smiling with an almost giddy, school girl look on her face.  
  
"Vincent's here!" She said happily, turning and looking back out the window, and Rude gave a slight nod, though he wasn't listening. He remembered, with frightening clarity, why he had fallen for her. She was beautiful, smart, kind, and amazingly loyal to those she loved. He sighed, closing his eyes, though one couldn't see from behind his sunglasses. Vincent was lucky to have someone like her, and he hoped that unlike that dense idiot Cloud, who had probably died in the bombing at Halidon, that he would take care of her. It didn't matter either way, since he supposed he was lucky to have someone like Elena. Both understood the other, both having lost a loved one in an almost tragic way, and being in certain circumstances like the one they had been could have that effect on bringing two people together. Tifa was still straining to hear anything, trying hard to stand on her tiptoes, though nothing was in her line of sight, and her ears could no longer pick up anything. Suddenly, a hideous roar was heard, and Tifa's heart stopped for a minute. That was the sound of a demon in pain, and instantly, she feared the worst. Vincent! Without a second thought, her desperation and fear for Vincent taking over her, she gave a hard kick to the metal door, and after countless beatings from Rude and a healthier Elena, the poor condition it was in, and not to mention the force of Tifa's boot thudding against it, it creaked, opening a bit, a dent where Tifa had connected with the door. With another roundhouse kick, the rusted door flung off its hinges, and she turned to Rude, who had already picked up Elena. "Do you know your way around here?" She asked, and Rude nodded, and she was a bit surprised, but she supposed that was the Turk way. Be aware of your surroundings, and possible escape routes. She blinked, following Rude full sprint as he ran through the twisted corridors and halls, a maze of concrete, though Rude seemed to know where he was going. Finally, he stopped, looking around for a minute, though saying nothing, she knew that was the extent of his memory of this place. About to open her mouth again, she was stopped as another pained roar rang through the corridor, and she was off again, her legs pumping as she ran toward the sound. Vincent please! She pleaded, feeling her eyes mist over, please, be okay! She almost passed a wooden door, but was stopped when a weak roar was heard through the door, and she instantly flung it open. "Vincent!" She cried, horrified to see her beloved sprawled on the floor, numerous cuts, bruises, and wounds on his body, and he was coughing up blood as an angered demon hovered over him. Instantly she flung herself in front of Vincent, her arms spread protectively in front of the injured Vincent.  
  
"Tifa, get out of the way. He'll kill you." Vincent said weakly, though trying to stand up, but he just held his side, blood still spilling from the wound on his side. It warmed his heart and soul uncontrollably to see her again, alive and well, and he could not let her be killed just because of a monster like him. She deserved better. The demon, whom Tifa suspected was Masson, just growled down at her, but didn't attack her.  
  
"Stop! I won't let you kill him! You'll have to go through me!" Tifa shouted angrily, her eyes blazing, and the demon faltered a bit, though gave Tifa another glare. She closed her eyes, sighing, as she sat down next to Vincent, wrapping her arms around him, careful not to hurt his many wounds, and glared straight back up at Masson, whose demon's eyes blinked, and suddenly Masson was standing in front of them again, his breathing ragged.  
  
"This doesn't concern you." Masson stated, wincing as his numerous wounds appeared again, and he fell to his knees, and Tifa closed her eyes, snuggling back closer to Vincent, who was breathing raggedly, his eyes dropping, a small look of contentment on his face, though his eyes were still glaring protectively at Masson, telling him he was willing to push himself to the edge to save her.  
  
"It does. because I love him." Tifa whispered, and everyone looked at her a bit startled, Vincent especially as he looked at her, his eyes wide. She deserved so much better, yet, he felt a peace settle over him knowing she loved him back, and the selfish part of him rejoiced, though the sensible side warned something might happen to her because of it. Vincent reasoned to himself he would protect her at all costs, and would not hesitate to give his life for her. Everyone was just getting over their shock as Rude and Elena entered the room, Elena still in his arms. Reno said nothing, but a small sigh of relief escaped his lips. He knew reunions could be held later. Masson closed his eyes, sighing softly. Even if she wasn't his beloved Christina, even if. it was so ironic. They could have been cousins, or maybe even sisters. Masson shook his head, directing his next words to Vincent.  
  
"I'll let you live Valentine. Not for your sake, but for Tifa's, for. Christina's." Masson trailed off, and Vincent still tried to breathe regularly. Tifa looked down at him, eyes instantly going wide with concern. "You're hurt! Do you have a potion on you?" Tifa asked, directing her question to the three men over by the door, and Kakyuu shrugged, walking toward them, while Reno strode across the battle arena, clapping a small hand on Rude's shoulder.  
  
"See you and 'Lena are still good. I thought you two were goners." Reno said with a grin, though his eyes showed his concern, and Rude gave a slight shrug.  
  
"Turks stick together." Rude said simply, and Reno let out a little chuckle.  
  
"Once a Turk, always a Turk." Elena said weakly, Rude letting her stand, though she still leaned against him for support. The trio let lose a nervous laugh, a kind of 'good to be alive' laugh. Masson blinked, looking around at the people who were still alive and with people who cared for them, and he felt his eyes drop. Tifa blinked and looked up from Vincent, and over at Masson, who was swaying. She felt sympathy surge through her, and she looked down at Vincent, who nodded his head, and she let his hand go for a moment, giving him a slight kiss on the forehead before walking the short distance to Masson as he collapsed against her, and she gave a startled sound, both of them going to the floor. She sighed, letting his head rest on her lap, looking down at him.  
  
"You okay?" She asked, though she knew the answer. He didn't look okay, mentally or physically, though she figured some concern is what he needed right now. He gave a slight cough, and looked up at her, the light in his eyes fading rapidly. Horrified, she called Kakyuu over, but Masson shook his head.  
  
"I'll be with Christina now. I'm sorry, for everything. Valentine is lucky. Christina. I'm coming." Masson gave one last shudder, before closing his eyes and his breathing stopped. Tifa closed her eyes, somehow feeling happy for him. He had never done anything wrong to her, even if he tried to kill Vincent, but in the end, she had been able to stop him. At least he'd be happy with his love. She felt Vincent clap a comforting hand on her shoulder, a small, sad smile tugging on his lips.  
  
"Who was Christina? How did you know her?" Tifa asked, and Vincent sighed, relieved now that she was safe and willing to go through the whole painful process of battling Masson all over again if it meant she was all right. He felt her hand come over his, and he blinked and looked back down at her, seeing she was smiling softly at him.  
  
"She was one of Hojo's experiments. She was to be a female Sephiroth, though she was a failure. Theodore Archer never had a child, so he adopted her as his own, and she and Masson meet there. I was assigned to make sure she never escaped Shinra." Vincent said, and Tifa nodded, closing her eyes as she leaned back into Vincent's grip. Finally, after all this. maybe, they could live in peace now, or maybe. visit everyone else, or save the planet again all over. All with Vincent by her side.  
  
"Mr. Masson!" Everyone looked up, startled, to see their guide with his eyes wide with horror. Suddenly they narrowed, and he stepped into the room, his eyes cold. It was obvious he had looked up to Masson, since his eyes had held admiration during Vincent's and Masson's fight, and the look in his eyes showed that he clearly wouldn't let them get away. Angered, he strode over to a wall, and instantly Reno's eyes widened in realization.  
  
"Get out of here!" Reno cried, though it was too late, for the boy had pulled a lever down, and the floor beneath them creaked, splitting open. With a slight cry of surprise, Tifa clutched onto Vincent, the last thing she remembered before the darkness took her was the reassuring feel of his presence as he hugged her protectively closer.  
  
~*Author's Notes*~ *blows nose on tissue* I killed Masson! *wails* I'm so cruel! *sniffles again* Okay, I know now none of you people read this crap anymore except for three people! *waves* Anyway, it's near the end, I promise, I just threw that in for a twist. I mean, I love this fic too much! *hugs it* I don't want to stop writing it! *sighs* But I guess I have to. Well, anyway, I was thinking about doing another fic, maybe Vincent/Tifa, but I'm not sure. Anyone care to drop me a line, or review, and I'll think about almost any pairing. Oh right! A contest! I want to see if I can get to seventy reviews, and whoever is the seventh reviewer, make sure to tell me what you want, like a fic or something. Hehe, and I'll check it out. Well, anyway, read and review people, and thank you to all who reviewed and stuck through this so far! *tears* 


	14. Creature within the Maze

Chapter 13: Creature within the Maze  
  
Tifa groaned, feeling the cold, stone floor beneath her, and rubbing her head, she got up slowly, only to meet Vincent's concerned red eyes.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked, and she nodded, sighing as she got up, giving him a reassuring smile, then looking around, seeing no sign of the others.  
  
"Where are we?" She breathed, the place dark and damp, the feeling of despair and horror hanging heavy in the air. There were thick walls of concrete or stone around them, like some sort of horrifying maze, and the stench of something unpleasant and blood making Tifa's stomach turned as she could barely see anything in the dim light.  
  
"The mazes Rude and Elena were captured in." Vincent said, looking around to see if there was any way to get them out of their predicament, or maybe even if there was any of the famed monsters that had made even Reno shudder to think about. This place was truly horrifying. Tifa nodded, not sure if how bad of a situation they were in, and she hoped the others were all right. An inhuman roar rang loudly through the corridors, and Tifa's eyes widened, turning to Vincent. With a nod, he turned and sprinted, Tifa close at his heels, just as the roar grew louder and more horrible. It seemed to be gaining on them, whatever it was. Tifa threw a desperate look at Vincent, who glanced over his shoulder, and whatever it was made him pale more than usual, and he looked back at Tifa, continued to pump his legs hard.  
  
"Let me guess," Tifa gasped, keeping good pace with Vincent, which she figured was a good accomplishment since he had mako enhancement and was a Turk after all, "don't look back." Vincent nodded, and Tifa sighed, taking a deep breath as she continued running, occasionally slipping on a slick film of blood on the floor, though she fought the urge to throw up or mourn for the people this happened to. As cruel as it sounded, she had to live, she had someone to live for, and she needed him just as much as he undoubtedly needed her. Why else would he come for her? Instantly she felt her body warm, even though she was becoming exhausted. Vincent, as if sensing her moral dropping, looked over at her, his eyes telling her everything, his feelings, thoughts, and that he would live if she did. She smiled back, continuing to sprint, though she knew it was basically hopeless. They were running around in the dark, with who knew what after them, and they were bound to hit a dead end- instantly a foreboding wall blocked their vision, and Tifa instantly rammed into it, skidding on the blood puddle there. She winced as she felt her hip ram into the floor, pain flooding all her senses, though she endured, standing up, clutching her side as Vincent gave her a concerned glance. "Fine," she muttered, getting into her battle stance just as the creature rounded the corner, and Tifa's eyes widened as she stared at the creature in horror. That was all it was, no longer looking the least bit human except for its form, which barely was. It had milky white skin, blood red eyes that pierced the core of her being, its claws five inches long, and it sported raptor like feet, three claws in front and on huge one in the back. It forked out its tongue like a serpent, matted and dingy 'hair' clung to its head, and it was sickeningly pale. She gasped, looking over at Vincent, who said nothing, just faced it without fear. She sighed, closing her eyes for a bit, and then got into a stance. With a roar, the creature was upon them, an animalistic hunger shining in its blood red eyes. With a slight cry, Tifa rushed forward, fists raised as she dashed forward, Vincent with his Death Penalty, aiming his bullets right between the creature's eyes. Tifa ducked at the primitive blow, raising her fist up with an amazing speed, catching it by the chin, sending it back, thought not before it swung it's claws at her, and not expecting the blow, Tifa was unguarded, the claws slashing her chest, flinging her backward. Vincent sent another round of fire at the creature's head, then turning and darting to Tifa's side. She was bleeding, though not severely, and her hand was tightly clamped on her wound, and she looked up at Vincent, her eyes filled with pain, and Vincent instantly felt guilt again. Guilt for getting her caught up in this, guilt for getting her captured and used as a pawn, and guilt for not being able to protect her. Seeing his concerned glance, she smiled shakily, though her eyes widened with horror as she looked behind him. "Vincent!" She warned, and he turned around, just to see the creature, blood pouring into its eyes, swing its clawed fist toward him. "Vincent!" He heard Tifa scream again, along with a round of shots, and he felt her arm's wrap around him. "Vincent! Hold on!" Tifa pleaded, and he managed to choke out her name. He heard tears being shed, voices shouting out, and he felt the blood flowing from his head, and he groaned, letting the darkness claim him.  
  
~*Author's Notes*~ Another cliffhanger! And it was so short too! *makes a face* I'm so totally evil! Sorry! Please be patient, since I have some tests coming up, y'know? Anyway, I think one chapter is left in this, at the most two, so don't worry. Anyway, stay tuned, and thank you so much to all of you who took the time to review and stay with this story this far! Oh, don't forget to drop me a line about a pairing you guys want me to do. Well, please read and review! Thank you much! 


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
He was drowning, the darkness surrounding him like black inky water, suffocating him, and at the same time, it didn't. It was a mix between a gentle blanket, and a suffocating one. He struggled against it, though it soothed and tore at him at the same time. He was in pain, and yet he wasn't. It was like a sea in his mind. Was he. dead? He sighed, suddenly feeling the will to fight again. He had been at death's door so many times. when he was a Turk, and when he was Avalanche, and those times he had wanted to die, he had wanted to be reunited with Lucercia, he wanted to be free of his sins and guilt. But wasn't that running? Had he been a coward, all this time? Hiding behind his sins as a shield, so he wouldn't get hurt again? So he wouldn't get hurt. He had always thought the barriers he had set around himself were protective, never to fall, and yet they had, so easily to Tifa. why now, why did he die now, when someone needed him.  
  
'I understand your past is everything to you Vincent, how you struggle so hard to be free of it, but the more you struggle against it, the more you drown in it. Just accept it.' Tifa's words rang in his mind, and he suddenly realized how true her words were. He should have forgiven himself a long time ago. he should have realized Lucercia did. He heard her sweet voice linger in the back of his mind, saying words he couldn't make out, but her voice was forgiving, and he didn't need words to realize what she was saying. Move on. that's what she had been saying all along, not that she hated him like he thought she had. She knew he had tried to save her, and how long he had loved her, and she knew it was time for him to let her go. He had been hurting himself over things he couldn't have stopped for too long. He closed his eyes, feeling more relieved than he had in a long time. His sins were atoned for, he was a clean man again. He would repent by doing everything he could, he would make someone else happy. He would embrace his past and learn from his mistakes, not mourn over them, and he wouldn't make them again. It was like being reborn again. He was just Vincent, not Vincent Valentine, ex-Turk, a man who had fallen in love and had paid the price for it, no, that person was part of him, but not who ruled him anymore. He was just Vincent, and he hoped that was enough.  
  
"Vincent!" He heard a desperate cry from somewhere above the watery substance that swirled around him, though was calm now. He was no longer needed here, but somewhere else, where someone was waiting for him, desperately. He felt a slight tug, and he was above the turbulent waters, opening his eyes for what seemed the first time in his life. And he saw Tifa, her wine colored orbs filled with worry, her tears suddenly turning to joy when she saw he was awake. It was like waking up in heaven, from a long trip from far below. "Vincent! I was so worried!" Tifa sobbed, flinging her arms around him, and he blinked, his vision still hazy, though he returned the embrace, pulling her closer to him.  
  
"I apologize. for making you worry." Vincent said softly, and he felt her tears drop into his neck, her shoulders racking with tears. He tilted her gaze to meet his, and he looked deep into her wine colored eyes, a small, barely noticeable smile on his face. She was his savior, and for that he was eternally grateful. Her eyes traced into his, looking up at him, semi- confused at the change in him, though she smiled anyway, and he saw what he was looking for. Love and acceptance.  
  
"Just don't do it again, okay?" Tifa smiled, and Vincent nodded, wincing a bit, and Tifa's eyes widened, and she immediately forced him back down. "You have to rest! The doctor said you were lucky the claws didn't go any deeper, or else you might have. might have." He gently wiped away the tear that was trailing down her cheek, and he looked up at her.  
  
"How did we get out?" Vincent asked, and Tifa blinked, sniffling a bit as she gave him a shaky smile, sitting down next to him on the bed.  
  
"Well, everyone managed to find us with all the noise we were making, and we managed to defeat that. thing," Tifa shuddered a bit at the very thought, Vincent noticed, "and Reno led us out. I was so scared. you almost. blood was everywhere." Tifa's eyes filled with tears again, and Vincent gave a light sigh, comforting her as best he could, though it was a bit awkward as she cried.  
  
"Tifa." Vincent said softly, lifting her face to his, and she looked up at him, her eyes watering. He felt his throat constrict a little, and he let out a slight breath. He couldn't let her go, not when she didn't know how much she meant to him. She loved him, she had said, and what else could he do but return her feelings? "Will you. marry me?" Tifa's eyes instantly widened, and she smiled, throwing her arms around him, completely forgetting everything else as her lips met his.  
  
"Yes!" She said breathlessly, pressing their lips together again, and Vincent smiled slightly. How could he have lived without her for all these years? He was drowning again, but this time, in something completely different, and somewhat foreign, but he felt it all the same. So this is what love felt like.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tifa laughed, being twirled around the dance floor, letting herself sit down, panting for breath, though still laughing. Her eyes were sparkling, her hair curled into a silky water fall, cascading to her waist, her white dress pure and simple, though it complimented everything about her. Vincent gave her a small smile next to her, blinking a bit as she leaned over, putting a small kiss to his cheek, earning hoots and howls from the onlookers. It was nice to see the whole gang again, Cid with Shera, Yuffie causing her usual mischief, Barret teaching Marlene who had grown up into a fine lady to dance, Nanaki in the corner and watching the 'human' spectacle in interest, and even Reeve and the Turks, new and old, were here, much to Barret's displeasure, though he didn't say anything. The world that Masson described wasn't as bad as he had said, but it was almost, though unlike what Masson said, the world had a savoir, in the form of Caith Sith, or rather, the man behind him, Reeve. She smiled, tilting her head to the side and looking up at Vincent, who gave a somewhat small, but awkward smile back. It was funny, if anyone had ever told her she would have wound up with Vincent Valentine instead of her 'hero' Cloud Strife, she would have laughed. How ironic this whole situation was, how clear her path was now. Vincent had put his past behind him. for her. It was touching to think about it, and she. was intent on repaying Vincent in every way.  
  
"C'mon Vincent! Dance with me!" Tifa giggled, pulling Vincent onto the dance floor, smiling up at him, while he continued to smile back, no longer awkward as he was drawn back into her eyes. Suddenly the future seemed very bright, and the past so far away, Vincent realized, his eyes locked with Tifa's dancing one as she smiled, wrapping her arms around him. That's all the past was to him, a bittersweet, ironic echo that had lost its sound.  
  
~*Author's Notes*~ *smiles happily* They got married! *flings confetti in the air* But. *pouts* Now it's over! *wails* I love this story! *hugs it* I hoped you all liked it as much as I loved writing it. Please excuse me if the ending was corny, but I loved it! *hugs story* Well, thank you all for reading and reviewing so far, and keeping this story going! Without you all, I wouldn't have made it past chapter one! Thank you all so very much! *bows humbly* Anyway, remember to vote for another pairing. The reason this chapter came out so late was that I was working on my next story. *smiles* So be on the look out for that. *sniffles* Please read and review! *sniffles* Vincent/Tifa rules! Thank you all again! *bows as the curtain closes* 


End file.
